Dans l'Oeil du Loup
by Aryamoon
Summary: Après la guerre, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny prennent la décision de terminer leurs études et retournent à Poudlard pour leur septième année. Ils comptent bien réussir leurs ASPICs et prendre leur revanche sur les évènements de l'année précédente. Mais il s'avère que leur année ne sera pas aussi tranquille qu'ils l'avaient espéré... Après tout, n'en ont-ils pas l'habitude?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous :) **

**Voici ma première fiction, qui sera du POV Hermione. **

**Evidemment, tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR et je ne tire aucun profit de cette passion. **

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, j'ai mis 2 chapitres pour que vous puissiez vous situer plus facilement. **

**Généralement, mes chapitres ne seront pas excessivement longs et j'en posterai en moyenne un à deux par semaine. Je préviens d'emblée qu'il y aura 26 chapitres ^^. **

**En espérant que cette histoire vous plaira, n'hésitez surtout pas à commenter, je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer :P **

**Bonne lecture à vous. **

**Chapitre 1. Chaos d'après-guerre.**

Hermione parcourait les allées du London's Wizard Cimetery avec une lenteur qui ne lui était pas commune. Elle avait été dépassée par les évènements ces derniers temps, et elle était passablement déprimée. Son esprit divaguait dangereusement vers des pensées moroses dûes aux souvenirs malheureux qui ne la quittaient pas. Mais l'actualité du monde sorcier ne l'aidait pas à oublier assaillie sans arrêt par les journalistes qui lui sollicitaient maintes et maintes interviews, elle n'avait aucun moyen d'échapper à son passé. La guerre avait peut-être été gagnée, mais les sorciers avaient perdu de la famille, des amis, des conjoints ou même la tête…

Cela faisait deux mois que le calme était revenu. Dans les ménages, les couples heureux profitaient de chaque instant depuis la mort de Voldemort. Le ministère de la magie avait détruit la statue du Grand Hall qui avait dénigré Moldus et Nés-Moldus pendant plusieurs mois d'incertitude et de persécution. De nouvelles lois avaient été instaurées, votées par chaque sorcier du Magenmagot, qui ne voulaient absolument pas que l'expérience Voldemort ne se reproduise. Mais malgré tous ces changements, malgré la victoire du bien, Hermione repensait à chaque personne qui était tombée : Lavande Brown, sauvagement assassinée par Fenrir Greyback sous ses yeux. Fred Weasley, mort dans les bras de son frère Percy. Nymphadora Tonks, injustement torturée par sa cousine Bellatrix et morte de ses blessures. Severus Rogue, héros de l'ombre au double visage, assassiné par Nagini…

Hermione secoura hâtivement la tête pour chasser ces pensées nocives de son esprit. Elle s'était instinctivement assise devant trois tombes décorées des plus belles fleurs imaginables. Elle soupira, désemparée. Habituellement, elle avait une sainte horreur des cimetières, mais depuis deux mois, elle passait le plus clair de son temps ici. Elle avait pourtant Ron et Harry, mais elle ressentait le besoin de parler à ses défunts amis, de leur montrer qu'elle ne les oubliait pas.

- Bonjour Fred. Bonjour Tonks. Bonjour Lavande… Je suis juste passée vous voir rapidement, je dois préparer ma valise. Après l'enfer que vous avez vécu, j'espère que vous passez du bon temps là-haut. Vous méritez le paradis pour l'éternité…

Hermione soupira à nouveau.

- Une nouvelle loi est passée, vous savez. « Article L-1737 A : Il est dorénavant strictement interdit d'utiliser des termes diffamatoires à l'encontre des Moldus et nés-Moldus, sous peine d'enfermement à la prison d'Azkaban. », « Article L-1737 B : Toute personne susceptible de nuire à la paix durement obtenue le 17 juin 1998 se verra confisquer sa baguette magique et sera enfermé à la prison d'Azkaban. »

Le silence lui répondit. Elle se sentait idiote, face à ces tombes à qui elle racontait l'actualité. Mais elle s'y sentait obligée, et avait besoin de ces moments. Ils s'étaient battus pour la paix et auraient voulu connaitre cette nouvelle époque sans mage noir. Jugeant qu'elle avait passé assez de temps ici, elle prit congé de ses amis muets –qui malheureusement ne parleraient plus jamais- et transplana au Square Grimmauld.

- Hermione ! On te cherchait partout, Harry, Ginny et moi ! Tu étais où, bon sang ?

- J'ai 18 ans, Ronald, je suis capable de sortir seule, il me semble ! déclara-t-elle sarcastiquement.

- Tu aurais au moins pu nous prévenir !

Hermione passa son chemin et se rendit dans la cuisine, au sous-sol, où elle trouva une Ginny très concentrée par la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Salut Ginny, comment vas-tu ? demanda Hermione à sa grande amie aux cheveux flamboyants.

Elle, au moins, avait eu le tact de ne pas la harceler de questions idiotes et déplacées. Elle leva la tête de son journal et lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Bonjour Hermione. Je vais bien, et toi ? Je suppose, rien qu'en voyant ton expression, que mon frère a encore fait des siennes…

- Il n'arrête pas de me traquer. Dès que je disparais, il devient paranoïaque ! Et je suis un peu fatiguée, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi…

Ginny grimaça.

- Toi aussi, tu appréhendes ton retour à Poudlard ?

Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Pourlard avait beau être cette école spectaculaire où elle avait étudié pendant six ans, la guerre qui y avait eu lieu la bloquait, lui donnant une nouvelle dimension plutôt effrayante.

- Je ne verrais plus jamais Poudlard de la même manière. A chaque endroit du château, il y a eu des batailles…

- Il faut relativiser, Hermione. On a gagné… Cette victoire a peut-être coûté cher, mais aujourd'hui, nous sommes en paix. Au fait, j'ai complètement oublié de t'annoncer que j'ai été nommée préfete-en-chef ! J'ai reçu un hibou de McGonagall la semaine dernière

Hermione esquissa un brave sourire et sursauta au son de l'horloge murale.

- Merlin ! s'exclama Ginny. Il est déjà 10h ! Harry n'a toujours pas fait sa valise, et on part dans une heure… Je vais le voir !

Ginny se volatilisa, et Hermione l'entendit crier à l'étage qu'Harry n'était « qu'un idiot incapable d'être prêt à l'heure ». Elle sourit et décida d'aller, elle aussi, faire sa valise. En un coup de baguette, elle fut prête et ce fut avec appréhension qu'elle traversa le mur de la voie 9 ¾ avec ses trois amis, une demi-heure plus tard. Elle ressentit une certaine fierté lorsqu'elle vit les futurs première année embrasser hâtivement leurs parents et se précipiter dans le Poudlard Express : grâce à tous ceux qui s'étaient battus pour la paix, ils vivraient une scolarité parfaitement normale.

- Ils sont de plus en plus petits, vous ne trouvez pas ? ricana Ron en les regardant se presser pour entrer dans le train.

- Ron… soupira Ginny, exaspérée.

- Bon, on va dans le…

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase ses yeux étaient fixés quelque part à la gauche d'Hermione, qui suivit son regard, curieuse. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle aperçut Drago Malefoy, une malle à la main, avançant à pas pressés pour atteindre le train !

Elle avait entendu parler du procès de ses parents. Ils avaient tous deux été convoqués à plusieurs reprises au Magenmagot. Le verdict avait été sans appel : Condamnation à perpétuité à la prison d'Azkaban pour Lucius Malefoy, accusé de meurtres prémédités et d'avoir été un mangemort, et condamnation de cinq ans à Azkaban pour Narcissa, accusée de non-assistance à personnes en danger. Hermione avait également cru entendre dire que Drago était en liberté conditionnelle.

- Ca va encore être une super année… marmonna Ginny.

- Cette saleté de véracrasse ose revenir à Poudlard après tout ce qu'il a fait ? s'indigna Ron, dont les oreilles avaient viré au rouge qui lui était si caractéristique.

Hermione, qui ne supportait plus les tensions, leur proposa de se rendre dans un compartiment avant qu'ils ne soient tous pris. Ils eurent l'heureuse surprise de rencontrer Neville et Luna, qui, comme Ginny, avaient décidé de refaire leur septième année (qui avait été on ne peut plus chaotique) afin d'avoir des cours dignes de ce nom. Ils firent un très bon voyage, se racontant leurs « vacances » plutôt agitées (Neville leur annonca qu'il avait été nommé préfet en chef, il serait donc l'homologue masculin de Ginny , tandis que Luna avait elle aussi hérité de l'insigne). Puis, comme à son habitude (et bien malgré-elle), Luna provoqua l'hilarité générale lorsqu'elle hurla à Harry qu'il avait une horde de nargoles autour de la tête.


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voici donc le chapitre 2, comme prévu ^^**

**Chapitre 2. Le discours de la directrice. **

Le quai de Pré-au-lard était surchargé d'étudiants ce soir-là. Tous étaient survoltés de découvrir ou redécouvrir Poudlard. Toute cette joie était contagieuse. Les quatre amis décidèrent d'attendre que le quai se vide pour aller à Poudlard. Harry et Ginny souriaient, heureux d'avoir l'opportunité de passer leur dernière année ici. Ils s'embrassèrent, ce qui ne manqua pas de déplaire à Ron, qui, malgré sa « bénédiction », avait du mal à les regarder faire.

- Hé, vous n'êtes pas tous seuls…

Ginny lui tira la langue, rien ne pouvait l'énerver en cet instant.

Hermione aperçut Poudlard et eut un coup au cœur. C'était réellement étrange de se retrouver ici. L'école avait l'air aussi resplendissante qu'avant_. Je m'habituerais_, pensa-t-elle.

- J'ai quand même vraiment hâte de savoir qui seront nos professeurs ! déclara Ginny.

- Il y en aura des nouveaux, ajouta Harry.

Soudain, ils entendirent une voix familière les héler :

- Harry, Ron, Hermione !

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils reçurent chacun une tape dans le dos qui les fit dangereusement chanceler, mais qui leur mit du baume au cœur.

- Hagrid ! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

- Comment allez-vous ? ajouta Hermione, absolument ravie de le revoir.

En effet, aucun d'entre eux n'avait revu Hagrid depuis la fin de la guerre, tous ayant été trop occupés par le chaos d'après-guerre.

- Je vais très bien ! Et Crockdur aussi. Nous avons passé tout l'été à reconstruire ma cabane. Elle avait été détruite par Bellatrix pendant… Enfin, vous savez.

Tous hochèrent la tête.

- Enfin, je vais devoir y aller. Je dois emmener les première année sur les barques. N'hésitez pas à venir boire le thé chez moi !

Hagrid leur fit un dernier signe de la main et cria :

- Les première année, par ici ! Suivez-moi !

Hermione avait totalement oublié son appréhension après cette rencontre. Elle était heureuse d'avoir revu Hagrid, et ses amis paraissaient aussi joyeux qu'elle. D'un commun accord, ils se mirent à avancer vers l'école.

Harry et Ginny s'installèrent en face d'Hermione et Ron à la table des Gryffondors. La première chose que vit Hermione, ce fut le professeur Mcgonagall, assise au milieu de la table des professeurs, place caractéristique du directeur de Poudlard. Elle s'y était attendue mais n'en fut pas moins contente. Elle reconnut également les professeurs Flitwick, Trelawney, Chourave, Vector, Sinistra, Slughorn, Bibine, et, à sa grande surprise, Remus Lupin était également là. Hermione n'aurait jamais pensé revoir Remus pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait été gravement blessé pendant la Grande Guerre (c'est ainsi que le Ministère la nommait aujourd'hui). Selon Arthur Weasley, qui avait tenu Hermione au courant, il avait reçu plusieurs sortilèges impardonnables qui l'avaient plongé dans un profond coma. Arthur lui avait envoyé un hibou quelques semaines auparavant pour lui annoncer qu'il s'était réveillé, mais elle n'en avait pas appris plus depuis. Lupin semblait être encore plus fatigué et plus déprimé qu'à son habitude, mais Hermione ne lui en tint pas rigueur : non seulement il sortait d'un coma, mais il avait également perdu sa femme dans la bataille… Et il était dorénavant père célibataire. Hermione se posait malgré elle plusieurs questions : « Pourquoi n'est-il pas resté avec son fils ? », « Comment va-t-il ? », « Est-il totalement rétabli ? », « La perte de Tonks l'a-t-il profondément affecté ? » et tant d'autres interrogations muettes… Ses curieuses pensées furent interrompues par Ron, qui déclara :

- Vous avez vu le nouveau prof' à côté de McGonagall ?

Hermione tourna à nouveau la tête vers la table des professeurs, immédiatement imitée par Harry et Ginny. Elle y découvrit un homme au visage noble et bien dessiné, ses cheveux blonds foncé lui tombant sur les épaules. Même de loin, Hermione fut attirée par ses yeux d'un bleu azur presque aussi perçants que ceux de Dumbledore… Aussitôt, elle eut une bonne impression de lui. Sa carrure imposante et son air confiant la rassura.

- Vous croyez qu'il remplace le professeur McGonagall ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- On le saura bien assez tôt, répondit Ginny en lui faisant un signe de tête en direction de la grande porte.

Hagrid entra dans la Grande Salle, suivi des futurs première année, qui semblaient à la fois terrorisés et émerveillés. Il les emmena jusqu'au tabouret, où était posé le Choixpeau magique, encore plus rapiéçé qu'auparavant, et le professeur McGonagal s'approcha d'eux. Soudain, un calme impressionnant régna dans la Grande Salle.

- Quand je vous appellerais, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret, je mettrais le choixpeau magique sur votre tête et vous attendrez qu'il vous annonce dans quelle maison vous devrez aller, dit-elle d'une voix pincée. Alexis Bound !

Un jeune garçon alla s'asseoir, se fit coiffer du choixpeau et n'attendit que quelques instants.

- Serdaigle ! s'exclama le choixpeau.

L'air plutôt satisfait, le garçon se leva et se dirigea maladroitement vers la table de sa maison, où ses camarades l'applaudissaient à tout rompre, Luna s'étant même levée pour l'accueillir à côté d'elle.

- Sarah Cambier !

Une toute petite fille rousse prit place sur le tabouret. A peine le choixpeau eut-il frôlé sa tête qu'il s'écria :

- Gryffondor !

Elle fut accueillie par un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de sifflements, et s'assit près d'Hermione, qui était ravie. Après plusieurs minutes de répartition, Thomas Deckly fut envoyé à Poufsouffle, Emily Farewell, à Serpentard, Elisabeth Golder se retrouva à Gryffondor, Amy Landcaster, à Serdaigle et John Mindown, à Poufsouffle. Ron, toujours aussi glouton, mourrait de faim et commençait très sérieusement à s'impatienter…

- Vivement que le banquet commence…

- Ron, tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ton estomac ! s'indigna Hermione, qui souriait quand

même, habituée à la gourmandise de son ami.

- Je n'y peux rien, la répartition est longue cette année, se défendit-il.

- McGonagall appelle le dernier, coupa Harry.

Et, en effet, Damon Whistle , si petit que ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol lorsqu'il était assis sur le tabouret, sembla surpris d'entendre le choixpeau s'écrier :

- Gryffondor !

Comme ses camarades, il fut accueilli par des applaudissements et de grands sourires.

Le professeur Mcgonnagal donna quelques coups de cuillère sur son verre à pied pour instaurer le calme et annonça :

- Que le banquet commence !

Aussitôt, des dizaines de mets apparurent sur les tables, et Ron sauta sur le plat de cuisses de poulet.

Pendant qu'elle mangeait son steack, Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Elle reconnut quelques visages, ce qui la rendit plutôt nostalgique : Ernie Macmillan, à la table des Poufsouffle, tenait une discussion animée avec Hannah Abbot et Susan Bones. Padma Patil, à la table des Serdaigle, parlait avec Cho Chang. A sa table, Hermione reconnut Parvati, et eut un coup au cœur lorsqu'elle vit Dennis Crivey… Elle se rappelait son frère Colin, qui avait réussi à participer à la Grande Guerre malgré sa minorité, et qui avait été abattu… Elle le savait, malgré tout, elle n'arriverait jamais à oublier ces instants horribles qu'elle avait vécus. Dans cette salle même avait eu lieu le combat final, qui avait fait tellement de morts… Hermione eut soudain le mal du pays. Heureusement, Ginny s'en aperçut aussitôt et tenta de lui changer les idées en lui parlant du nouveau professeur.

Lorsque tout le monde fut reput, le professeur McGonagall se leva, attendit le silence et commença son discours.

- Tout d'abord, je souhaite la bienvenue, ainsi qu'une bonne intégration dans notre prestigieuse école à tous les nouveaux élèves. Vos emplois du temps vous seront distribués demain au petit déjeuner. Je demanderais aux préfets de chaque maison d'expliquer aux nouveaux le fonctionnement de Poudlard.

Elle inspira profondément, comme si elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose d'important et de particulièrement triste, puis ajouta :

- Comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent, il y a un peu plus de deux mois a eu lieu ici même la Grande Guerre. Poudlard a vécu des heures absolument abominables. C'était la nuit du 16 au 17 juin. Voldemort… et ses mangemorts ont assailli l'école. Nous avions fait évacuer tous les élèves mineurs, et certains élèves majeurs ont voulu rester pour se battre. La guerre a éclaté dans chaque pièce de Poudlard.

Elle s'interrompit pendant quelques secondes, sans doute secouée par ses propres souvenirs.

- Un nombre incalculable de sorciers sont morts pour la paix, reprit-elle. Beaucoup de ceux qui voulaient se battre ont été injustement abattus. Le sang a souillé notre école… Cette nuit-là, nous avons eu la chance de compter parmi nous des élèves combattifs… Mais nous avons également perdu cinq courageux élèves qui avaient décidé de se battre : Colin Crivey, Lavande Brown, Alice Jones, William Donter et Patrick Hamler. Je tenais absolument à leur rendre un hommage digne de ce nom, c'est pourquoi je vous demanderai une minute de silence.

Sa voix se brisa à ces mots. Hermione n'avait jamais vu son professeur aussi affectée. Elle-même avait été très touchée par ce discours. Elle n'était pas la seule plusieurs élèves, très émus, pleuraient silencieusement. Parvati semblait souffrir de la mort de son amie Lavande, et Dennis avait enfoui sa tête entre ses mains après avoir entendu le prénom de son frère.

- Une grande partie de Poudlard a été détruite, annonça McGonagall. Toute l'équipe professorale et le personnel du Ministère de la magie ont fait de leur mieux, cet été, pour restaurer l'école afin qu'elle puisse vous être ouverte.

Elle fut interrompue par des applaudissements, provenant surtout des Gryffondors, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, parmis lesquels certains élèves avaient participé à la guerre et s'imaginaient bien que la reconstruction de l'école n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Elle leur fit un mince sourire, puis termina :

- Pour entamer une note plus joyeuse, je tiens à vous présenter deux nouveaux professeurs : le professeur Lupin, qui enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal, et le professeur Touchwell, qui me remplacera en tant que professeur de métamorphose.

Ces deux derniers se levèrent et s'inclinèrent sous les applaudissements polis des élèves.

- Je préciserais également aux Gryffondors que leur directeur de maison sera dorénavant le professeur Lupin. Bien, maintenant, je vous prie de regagner vos dortoirs. Les première année, vos préfets vous indiqueront le chemin. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous.

Tout le monde se leva et Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville se rendirent devant le tableau de la grosse dame. Neville exposait fièrement son insigne.

- Hyppogriffe, annonça-t-il.

- Si vous les dites… répondit la grosse dame en les laissant passer.

Hermione, qui était exténuée, embrassa ses amis et monta dans son dortoir. Elle se déshabilla, enfila sa chemise de nuit, s'allongea dans son lit à baldaquin et s'endormit presque aussitôt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ! **

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont reviewé mes premiers chapitres ^^ Vos commentaires m'ont fait plaisir, c'est toujours bon d'avoir des avis :) **

**Alors je vous préviens d'avance, en ce qui concerne le rythme de publication, il sera régulier et fluide car l'histoire est déjà terminée depuis des mois (je l'avais déjà postée dans son intégralité sur un autre site de fictions). Donc n'hésitez pas à me booster si vous voulez plus de 2 chapitres par semaine ^^ **

**Vu que je débute sur ce site, je ne sais pas si les personnes qui m'ont reviewées ont reçu ma réponse. Ce n'est pas du tout le système auquel j'étais habituée ^^ Donc n'hésitez pas à m'en informer si vous n'avez pas reçu une réponse, il me faut du temps pour m'habituer à ! :) **

**Voilà il me semble que tout est dit. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Vous pouvez évidemment me poser toutes les questions qui vous passent par la tête, j'y répondrais :) Je pense que je posterai le chapitre 4 dans deux jours. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 3. Le récit du loup. **

Étrangement, Hermione n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis la guerre. Un mince rayon de soleil avait traversé le rideau de son baldaquin, et l'avait doucement réveillée. Elle se leva de bonne humeur, imitée par Parvati, Ginny et deux autres filles de septième année qui partageaient son dortoir. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bains, passa dix minutes revigorantes sous la douche, s'habilla et descendit attendre ses amis dans la salle commune, sans même avoir une pensée morose comme elle en avait eu l'habitude pendant deux mois. Elle s'assit sur un des deux fauteuils confortables qui faisait face à la cheminée. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut rejointe par Ginny, qui paraissait d'aussi bonne humeur qu'elle, puis par Harry.

- Salut Hermione, bien dormi ? Bonjour Ginny !

Harry embrassa sa petite-amie tandis qu'Hermione lui répondait :

- J'ai dormi comme un bébé ! Où est Ron ?

- Il a un peu de mal à se réveiller ce matin.

- Comme d'habitude, répliqua Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ce fut un Ron plutôt grognon qui les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

- 'Lut, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

- Bon, on va déjeuner maintenant qu'on est au complet ? proposa un Harry affamé.

Tous acquiescèrent et ils sortirent de la salle commune pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle, où déjà beaucoup d'élèves prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Ils aperçurent Neville au bout de la table des Gryffondors et s'installèrent avec lui après l'avoir salué. Chacun se servit en toasts, porridge et œufs brouillés.

- 'Croyez qu'on chera encore avec les cherpentards en défenche contre les forches du mal ? grommela Ron en enfournant une grosse cuillerée de porridge.

- Je n'espère pas, répondit Hermione, peu désireuse de se retrouver dans la même salle que Malefoy.

- Moi, j'aimerais bien leur faire payer ce qu'ils ont fait il y a deux mois, grogna Neville à la surprise générale.

Il regardait la table des Serpentard d'un regard noir.

- Tiens, McGonagall arrive, annonça Ginny, sans doute pour changer de sujet.

En effet, le professeur approchait d'eux, un gros tas de feuilles dans les mains.

- Bonjour, dit-elle de sa voix pincée. Alors... Mr. Potter, voici votre emploi du temps. Mr et Miss Weasley, tenez… Mr. Londubat, après vos exploits pendant la Grande Guerre, j'ai décidé de vous ajouter le cours de métamorphose. J'ai été très étonnée de vous voir transformer Rowle en chenille, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant sa feuille, l'air impressionnée. Et, Miss Granger, voici le vôtre.

- Merci professeur, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

Neville semblait absolument ravi du compliment de McGonagall. Ils étudièrent leurs emplois du temps avec attention ils avaient tous en commun les cours de métamorphose, de défense contre les forces du mal et de sortilèges. Ce matin-là, ils commençaient tous avec deux heures de sortilèges. Les deux heures suivantes, Hermione irait en arithmancie, Ginny en soins aux créatures magiques, Neville en botanique et Ron et Harry seraient libres.

- Ça, c'est génial, se réjouit Ron. On en profitera pour envoyer un hibou à Georges, tu veux bien, Harry ? Il a un peu de mal, tout seul dans la boutique…

Harry hocha la tête. Tous se levèrent et se rendirent au troisième étage pour assister au cours de sortilèges, qui était commun avec les Serdaigles. Ils furent donc ravis de se retrouver avec Luna. Le cours se passa très bien, et Flitwick fut heureux de constater qu'Hermione excellait comme à son habitude. Ensuite, ils se séparèrent pour aller chacun à leur cours spécifique.

Le midi, Hermione retrouva Harry, Ron, Ginny et Neville à la table des Gryffondors et ils mangèrent en se racontant joyeusement leur fin de matinée. L'après-midi, Harry, Ron et Hermione n'avaient que deux heures de potions et étaient ensuite libre pour le reste de la journée, ce qui les réjouit au plus haut point. Ginny, elle, avait un autre cours de soins aux créatures magiques tandis que Neville serait libre.

- Sincèrement, je sens que je vais apprécier cette dernière année, s'exclama ce dernier.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, répondit Ron d'un ton enjoué en se resservant une part de tarte aux pommes.

- N'oubliez pas les ASPICs en fin d'année, déclara Hermione.

Tous eurent l'air content de reconnaître enfin la Hermione d'autrefois, qui commençait à réviser six mois à l'avance et qui réprimandait ceux qui ne faisaient rien pendant leurs heures libres.

- Pourquoi ces sourires ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

- Rien, on vient seulement de s'apercevoir que l'ancienne Hermione nous avait manqué, répondit Ron dont le visage s'était éclairé.

Hermione rougit. Elle était heureuse de voir que sa relation amicale avec Ron s'était totalement rétablie. Après la Grande Guerre, Hermione était retournée en Australie pour lever le puissant sortilège d'Amnésie qu'elle avait administré à ses parents, et avait décidé de rattraper le temps perdu avec eux. Elle avait donc passé tout le mois de juillet là-bas et leur avait raconté en détails (et très difficilement) toute l'année qu'elle avait passée à chasser les horcruxes, ainsi que la guerre. Leur réaction avait été celle de deux parents inquiets : ils étaient fiers et reconnaissants, mais très choqués qu'Hermione aie pu participer autant à la révolution et à la fin de la période noire sans aucune séquelle.

Ron et Ginny avaient passé le mois de juillet au Terrier. Leur famille brisée avait eu besoin d'être réunie pour faire le deuil de Fred…

Harry, lui, s'était réfugié au Square Grimmauld, qu'il considérait enfin comme sa maison. Après tous les évènements de l'année, sans compter la guerre, il avait voulu rester seul pendant quelques semaines pour mettre ses idées au clair et pour, lui aussi, faire son deuil.

Au début du mois d'août, Hermione, Ron et Ginny avaient rejoint Harry chez lui. C'est lors d'une longue discussion, un soir, qu'ils avaient eu l'idée de se réinscrire à Poudlard. Le matin même, la Gazette du Sorcier annonçait que l'école serait rouverte en septembre. Ron et Hermione étaient restés plus longtemps qu'Harry et Ginny dans la cuisine, ressentant le besoin de mettre leur relation au clair. Et ils furent d'accord : leur baiser pendant la guerre n'avait été qu'une action spontanée et irréfléchie ils ne voulaient pas mettre à mal leur amitié en se blessant mutuellement lors d'une relation amoureuse vouée à l'échec. Pendant quelques jours, ils avaient été timides l'un envers l'autre, puis leur gène s'en était allée avec le temps.

- Peux-tu me passer la cruche de jus de citrouille, s'il te plait, Ron ? demande Hermione.

- Mais bien chûr, Hermignonne, répondit-il, la bouche pleine de tarte.

Il la lui tendit et Hermione se servit un verre qu'elle but d'un trait.

Après le repas, qui fut excellent, Harry, Ron, Ginny, et Hermione se dirigèrent d'un pas pesant vers les cachots, où se tenait comme d'habitude le cours de potions. La porte de la salle était déjà ouverte et, en entrant, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient en nombre restreint. Seuls quatre élèves des autres maisons avaient décidé de poursuivre ce cours en septième année : Ernie MacMillan, Drago Malefoy, et deux filles de Serdaigle. Le professeur Slughorn n'étant toujours pas là, Ernie se leva et s'approcha d'eux, l'air heureux de les revoir.

- Bonjour, Harry, Ron, Hermione, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix de stentor en leur serrant vigoureusement la main. Contents d'être revenus à Poudlard ? Après cette période noire, ou soit dit en passant nous n'avons même pas pu passer une septième année digne de ce nom, je suis véritablement émerveillé de retrouver notre école !

- Oui, c'est sûr, déclara Ron. Enfin, nous, on n'était pas à Poudlard l'an dernier…

- Bonjour à tous ! les coupa Slughorn qui venait d'entrer. Prenez place, prenez place… Bien ! Je suis étonné de constater que vous êtes très peu à avoir choisi de garder le cours de potions pour votre septième année. Mais enfin, ce n'est pas grave, nous allons persévérer plus vite comme cela !

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient assis sur une des tables devant le professeur, qui paraissait étonnamment sérieux, c'est pourquoi ils écoutèrent attentivement.

- Comme vous le savez déjà, à la fin de l'année, vous devrez passer les ASPICs. Le programme de potions est très chargé pour que vous connaissiez le plus d'éléments possibles, afin d'obtenir une note maximale à vos examens. C'est pourquoi, pour vous mettre « dans le bain », j'ai décidé de commencer l'année avec une potion de niveau ASPIC : la potion de régénération sanguine. Vous trouverez tous les ingrédients dans l'armoire. Le premier qui aura terminé sa potion gagnera…

Comme à son habitude, il laissa planer le suspense avant de s'exclamer :

- Un chocogrenouille ! Allez, c'est parti, tout le monde au travail !

Tout le monde se pressa pour aller chercher ses ingrédients. Lorsqu'Hermione revint à sa place, elle croisa le regard de Malefoy, qui semblait étonnament calme et réfléchi. Hermione se demanda si la condamnation de ses parents l'avait fait mûrir.

Pendant une heure et demi, il n'y eut plus un bruit excepté les clapotis des potions qui bouillonnaient tranquillement. Hermione, comme tout le monde s'y était attendu, gagna le Chocogrenouille. A la fin du cours, seul Ron n'avait pas réussi sa potion. Il avait ajouté un peu trop de poudre de lune et son mélange était devenu rouge carmin, alors qu'il aurait dû être rose pâle.

Cependant, son humeur n'en fut pas affectée et ils sortirent des cachots de bonne humeur. Les trois amis déambulèrent jusqu'au premier étage en parlant de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard quand ils virent quelqu'un sortir d'une salle de cours. Immédiatement, Hermione reconnut cette personne.

- Professeur Lupin !

Ce dernier se retourna et fut surpris de les trouver tous les trois ici.

- Hermione ! Ron ! Harry ! Vous avez décidé de terminer votre scolarité ?

- Oui, répondit Harry. C'est toujours mieux d'avoir les ASPICs.

- Et puis, ca nous change les idées, ajouta Ron.

- Pas vraiment… marmonna Hermione pour elle-même.

Lupin leur fit un pâle sourire. Il était blanc comme la mort et semblait dans un triste état.

- Venez donc boire un thé, je ne donne pas cours à cette heure-là.

Il les invita à entrer dans la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et les entraina dans le bureau adjacent, où d'un coup de baguette il fit chauffer une bouilloire.

- Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous, dit-il d'une voix distraite en faisant apparaître trois chaises.

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'assirent autour du bureau.

- Comment allez-vous, professeur ? demanda Hermione.

- Continuez à m'appeler Remus. Je vais… Bien. Et vous trois ?

- Ca va, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

- Comment s'est passé votre été ? interrogea Lupin.

- Nous avons passé un mois séparés, puis nous nous sommes rejoints en août, répondit Harry.

Lupin leur servit à chacun une tasse de thé et s'installa face à eux en soupirant.

- Vous paraissez très fatigué Remus… Vous êtes sûr d'aller bien ? insista Hermione.

- J'ai besoin de temps pour m'habituer. M'habituer à ma solitude. Je… Je n'aime pas en parler. Je n'arrête pas d'y repenser… répondit-il confusément.

Il semblait ne plus savoir où il en était.

- Je m'en voudrais toujours, ajouta-t-il, soudain lancé. Dolohov… Il avait réussi à me coincer et me lançait des endoloris. J'étais allongé sur le sol, dans le parc, près de la cabane de Hagrid qui brûlait… Et, à la lumière du feu, je voyais Nymphadora se battre contre Bellatrix. Sous la douleur des maléfices, j'ai perdu connaissance…

Il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains, visiblement très affecté, et son désespoir était si contagieux qu'Hermione eut envie de pleurer.

- Je me suis réveillé à Ste Mangouste plus d'un mois plus tard… La guerre était finie… Quand les guérisseurs m'ont laissé sortir, Arthur m'a annoncé la nouvelle. Elle était… L'enterrement avait eu lieu sans moi. Si seulement, si seulement j'étais resté conscient ! Si seulement j'avais tué Bellatrix !

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, Remus. Personne n'est invincible, déclara Harry.

- J'aurais pu changer les choses…

- Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire à présent, répondit Ron, qui avait le don de toujours manquer de tact au mauvais moment, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part d'Hermione.

Remus semblait brisé, et elle comprenait parfaitement sa douleur.

- Où est Teddy, Remus ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Chez sa grand-mère, Andromeda… Elle le gardera toute l'année. Vous comprenez, je… J'avais besoin de prendre du recul, et je me suis toujours plongé dans le travail quand je n'allais pas bien.

Hermione ne pouvait que comprendre car elle avait le même type de réactions lorsqu'elle étudiait à Poudlard, à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait déprimée, elle courait à la bibliothèque pour se plonger dans les livres.

- Ce qui est tout à fait normal, répondit-elle. Mais votre fils a besoin de vous, Remus.

- J'irai le voir à chaque vacances, croyez bien que je ne suis pas un père indigne… Mais j'ai besoin de temps pour me reconstruire…

Harry et Ron, qui se sentaient mal à l'aise dans cette situation, se regardèrent avec appréhension. Hermione fusilla Ron du regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se taire pour ne pas dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter.

- En tout cas, si vous avez besoin d'en parler Remus, vous pourrez compter sur moi, déclara Hermione.

- Et sur nous aussi, s'empressèrent d'ajouter Harry et Ron qui, malgré leur compréhension vis-à-vis de la situation de Remus, avaient du mal à faire face à ce genre de situation.

Remus esquissa un semblant de sourire et les remercia de tout cœur avant de les congédier, car il avait « besoin d'être seul ».

Les pas de Harry, Ron et Hermione les guidèrent instinctivement vers le parc, et plus précisément le bord du lac. Ils n'avaient pas dit mot durant tout le trajet, très affectés par les propos de leur professeur. Même deux mois après la fin de la Grande Guerre, le mal faisait toujours son œuvre auprès des personnes en deuil… Hermione se promit de rendre visite le plus souvent possible à Remus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Et me revoilà avec le chapitre 4, où vous ferez la connaissance du professeur Touchwell :) **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de lui :) **

**Je précise que l'intrigue se mettra doucement en place à partir du chapitre 6. A partir de là, vous pourrez spéculer ^^ **

**Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont reviewé les premiers chapitres, votre enthousiasme m'a fait plaisir ! **

**Je suis actuellement en train de réaliser un projet qui trottait dans mon esprit depuis un petit moment : écrire un Dramione. Pour ceux que ça pourrait intéresser, je pense commencer à la poster pendant les vacances (à voir si j'avance bien ^^). Cette fiction s'appellera "les réprouvés" et, je rassure les amoureux des Dramione, ce ne sera pas une histoire de préfets en chef qui partagent la même salle de bains et dans laquelle les caractères des personnages ne seront pas respectés. Si ça en intéresse certains, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP pour plus d'informations et pour connaître l'avancée de la fic et la date de publication des deux premiers chapitres ! ;) **

**Bonne lecture et bonne soirée ! **

**Chapitre 4 : Le professeur Touchwell **

Le jeudi suivant, à 13h, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Ginny devaient se rendre à leur premier cours de métamorphose. Ils se présentèrent devant la salle à 12h45, trop pressés de connaître leur programme de l'année et, surtout, de voir comment se débrouillerait leur nouveau professeur.

- Vous croyez qu'il donnera des cours dignes de ceux de McGonagall ? demanda Ron à la cantonade.

- Moi, je pense que oui, répondit Ginny.

Hermione était d'accord avec son amie. Ce professeur semblait réellement intelligent elle avait bien vu cette lueur dans ses yeux, pendant le banquet de début d'année.

- J'ai vraiment hâte que le cours commence, dit-elle.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils furent rejoints par la classe de septième année de Serdaigle. Ces derniers se posaient la même question que les Gryffondors : regretteraient-ils McGonagall ?

Après dix minutes d'attente, qui leur semblèrent être des heures, ils furent soulagés de constater que le nouveau professeur arrivait. Ce dernier avait une démarche tranquille et adressa un sourire poli à ses élèves avant de lancer un _Alohomora_ sur la porte de la salle de classe.

- Entrez, entrez. Installez-vous confortablement, déclara-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau professoral.

Hermione s'installa à côté de Neville et sortit sa plume, son encre, du parchemin et son livre de cours, intitulé _La Métamorphose Humaine_. Elle avait remarqué que son professeur avait un très léger accent de l'est, qui lui faisait penser à celui de Viktor.

- Bien. Je vois que vous avez tous votre livre, c'est parfait. Je me présente : Marius Touchwell. Je serais votre professeur de Métamorphose pour cette dernière année.

Il y eut des murmures dans la classe. Cho et Padma semblaient en grand débat quant à l'accent de leur professeur.

- Certains ont sans doute remarqué que je possède un accent, continua Touchwell. En effet, je suis originaire de Bulgarie. J'espère tout de même que vous me comprendrez parfaitement.

- Aucun souci Monsieur, on vous comprend très bien, déclara Padma en rougissant.

- Très bien, reprit le professeur. Comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent, une guerre a eu lieu il y a un peu plus de deux mois. Beaucoup de Nés-Moldus ont été traumatisés par cette période troublante. Y a-t-il des Nés-Moldus dans cette salle ? N'ayez pas peur de vous affirmer, ce n'est plus une honte aujourd'hui.

Timidement, deux élèves de Serdaigle levèrent la main. Hermione, elle, la leva bien haut. Elle n'était pas du genre à renier ses origines. Le professeur Touchwell posa les yeux sur une des deux filles, assise au premier rang, et lui demanda :

- Comment vous appelez-vous, Miss ?

- Carter. Helen Carter, monsieur.

- Bien. Miss Carter, comment avez-vous vécu la période sombre ?

Helen devint blanche. Visiblement, elle avait de très mauvais souvenirs.

- Le… Le Ministère de la Magie m'a confisqué ma baguette, monsieur. Je n'ai pas eu le droit de poursuivre mes études à Poudlard… C'est pourquoi je suis là cette année.

Le professeur lui fit un clin d'œil rassurant et se tourna vers l'autre fille de Serdaigle qui avait levé la main.

- Miss ?

- Turner, monsieur. Alice Turner.

- Et pour vous, Miss Turner, comment s'est passée cette année ?

- Très mal, monsieur. J'ai reçu le même traitement qu'Helen…

Le professeur posa les yeux sur Hermione, et avant même qu'il ne lui ait posé une question, elle déclara :

- Hermione Granger, monsieur. On ne m'a pas confisqué ma baguette et je ne suis pas allée à Poudlard.

- On ne vous a pas confisqué votre baguette, Miss Granger ? demanda Touchwell, perplexe. Auriez-vous fait partie de la résistance ?

Hermione hésita avant de répondre :

- En effet, monsieur.

Le professeur semblait impressionné. Après quelques secondes de silence, il reprit :

- Sachez, si vous êtes en froid avec votre passé, que j'ai créé l'ASAG. C'est une Association de Soutien Après-Guerre, destinée aux Nés-Moldus qui auraient besoin de relativiser et d'oublier leurs mauvais souvenirs. Elle est basée à Edimbourg. Miss Carter, Turner et Granger, si vous voulez en savoir plus, venez me voir à la fin du cours.

Il y eut beaucoup de murmures approbateurs. Cho et Padma semblaient littéralement hypnotisées par le nouveau professeur. Hermione, qui pourtant n'aimait pas parler de la guerre, garda sa bonne impression initiale.

- Bien, nous allons maintenant parler des ASPICs. Comme vous le savez, ces examens auront lieu à la fin de l'année, en juin. Nous devrons donc faire face à un programme très chargé j'ai décidé que notre thème principal serait la transformation humaine.

Toute la classe écoutait attentivement, très intéressée par le programme de l'année. Tous avaient déjà abordé ce thème en sixième année avec McGonagall, et avaient beaucoup aimé.

- Avez-vous déjà eu des cours de transformation humaine ?

- Oui, professeur, répondit Neville. On a changé la couleur de nos sourcils, par exemple.

- Parfait. Cependant, mes cours ne traiteront pas de transformations aussi basiques. Je vais vous apprendre des sortilèges plus difficiles, c'est pourquoi je vous demanderai de rester toujours très concentrés. Dès aujourd'hui, nous commencerons les sorts de métamorphose faciale…

Le cours fut très difficile mais enrichissant. Hermione, qui avait déjà utilisé de tels sorts pour changer l'apparence de Ron avant d'infiltrer Gringotts l'année précédente, s'en sortit merveilleusement bien. Elle fut la seule, avec Harry, à réussir à changer la longueur du nez de sa partenaire Neville se retrouva avec un nez incroyablement long, tandis que Ron, qui faisait équipe avec Harry, possédait à présent une bosse sur le sien. Le professeur se répandit en félicitations et encouragea le reste de la classe à s'entrainer. A la fin du cours, Hermione était complètement ravie. Tandis qu'elle rejoignait Harry, Ron, Ginny et Neville dans le couloir, elle remarqua que les deux Serdaigles d'ascendance moldue étaient restées dans la classe, sans doute pour parler avec le professeur Touchwell de l'association qu'il avait fondée.

Après avoir promis à Neville et Ginny qu'ils les attendraient pour dîner, Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui avaient une heure de libre, décidèrent d'aller rendre visite à Hagrid. Ils ne lui avaient parlé que brièvement sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard, et voulaient savoir exactement comment s'étaient passées ses « vacances ». Ils traversèrent donc le parc, tout en parlant du cours auquel ils venaient d'assister.

- J'ai trouvé ce cours passionnant, déclara Hermione, toujours émerveillée.

- Evidemment, puisque tu connaissais déjà ces sorts, répondit Ron qui n'avait pas décidément pas réussi à changer la forme du nez d'Harry.

- Pour t'avoir fait changer d'apparence pour que tu ne sois pas démasqué, siffla Hermione.

- Moi, je trouve que ce prof' dégage quelque chose, répliqua Harry. Il a une carrure impressionnante, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils aperçurent la nouvelle cabane de Hagrid. Elle était presque identique à l'ancienne, bien que plus jolie et plus esthétique. Elle était d'un blanc immaculé, surmontée d'un toit en paille. Parvenus devant la porte, ils toquèrent.

- Hagrid ! C'est nous ! s'exclama Harry.

Ils entendirent Crockdur aboyer et japper, puis Hagrid ouvrit la porte.

- Harry ! Ron ! Hermione ! Entrez donc, je vais faire du thé, se réjouit leur grand ami.

Ils entrèrent et découvrirent un nouvel intérieur, également bien plus beau que l'ancien. Ils s'installèrent sur les grosses chaises autour de la table tandis que Hagrid faisait bouillir de l'eau dans un chaudron.

- Comment allez-vous, tous les trois ?

- Très bien. On a eu nos premiers cours, répondit Ron.

- Vous avez eu cours de métamorphose avec le professeur Touchwell ?

- Oui, à l'instant. Ses cours sont passionnants, déclara Hermione.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Marius est très sympathique, répondit Hagrid d'un ton bourru en leur servant à chacun une énorme tasse de thé. Quand il est arrivé à Poudlard, il est venu faire ma connaissance et m'a aidé à faire les dernières retouches de ma cabane. Quelqu'un de très intelligent, cet homme.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent. Ils ne semblaient pas surpris de ce que venait de leur apprendre Hagrid : s'il avait créé une association comme l'ASAG, il était forcément quelqu'un de généreux et gentil.

- Comment se sont passées vos vacances ? questionna Hagrid en allant chercher une grosse boite dans un placard, qu'il ouvrit et posa sur la table.

Hermione reconnut la spécialité de Hagrid : de gros biscuits, si difficiles à croquer qu'ils étaient un véritable danger pour n'importe quelle dentition, même celle d'un troll.

- Chacun de son côté pendant un mois, répondit Harry. Après un tel remue ménage, on avait des choses à faire…

- Ha, oui, évidemment. Vous savez, on a eu beaucoup de chance, pendant la guerre. Et si Harry n'avait pas été aussi courageux… Et vous aussi, évidemment… Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on serait là, à parler tranquillement en buvant un thé, répliqua Hagrid.

Sur ce, il donna une grosse tape dans le dos d'Harry, qui ne s'y était pas attendu et failli tomber de sa chaise.

- Avez-vous parlé avec Remus, Hagrid ? demanda Hermione, inquiète pour son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Un peu… Il n'est pas du tout dans son assiette. Enfin, je le comprends.

Ils passèrent une heure à parler principalement des vacances et de Remus, puis Harry, Ron et Hermione durent repartir à Poudlard pour aller, justement, en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, où ils furent accueillis par un Remus toujours aussi désorienté et triste que le lundi précédent…


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir bonsoir ! **

**Voici le chapitre 5, et vu que je suis enfin en vacances, vous aurez en prime le chapitre 6 demain :) ! **

**Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances, et je souhaite bon courage à ceux qui ne le sont pas encore ! **

**Bonne lecture ^^**

**Chapitre 5 : Souffrances conjuguées **

Les premières semaines de cours passèrent à une vitesse folle, si bien qu'on arriva vite à la mi-octobre. Hermione ne voyait pas le temps passer, elle avait été surchargée de devoirs pendant tout le mois de septembre : parchemin de 30 centimètres sur les propriétés de la corne de licorne à écrire pour le cours de potions, entrainement du sortilège _cambiare forma _pour le cours de métamorphose, parchemin de 50 centimètres sur les différents théorèmes en arithmancie… En bref, elle n'avait pas eu une seule seconde pour penser à elle. Heureusement, elle avait l'habitude de prendre de l'avance et elle n'avait donc plus rien à faire en ce samedi ensoleillé. Bien malgré elle, elle avait pensé à la situation du pauvre Remus à plusieurs reprises et avait vraiment envie de lui venir en aide. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle y songeait. Cependant, elle n'aurait jamais osé se présenter chez lui sans même l'avoir prévenu.

Assise sur son lit, Hermione invoqua donc son Patronus en forme de loutre, et dit « Bonjour Remus, c'est Hermione. J'espère ne pas vous déranger. Je voulais vous demander si je pouvais passer vous voir, pour que nous buvions un thé ensemble ? Merci d'avance. » Ensuite, elle l'envoya au premier étage, dans les appartements du professeur Lupin. En attendant une réponse potentielle, elle descendit dans la salle commune pour y retrouver Ron, qui était en grande discussion avec Neville.

- Où sont Harry et Ginny ? demanda-t-elle, troublée de ne pas les voir tous ensemble.

- Ho, ils sont partis profiter du soleil dans le parc, répondit Ron d'une voix étrange.

Hermione s'assit sur un fauteuil près d'eux. Ron avait vraiment une expression curieuse.

- Ca va, Ron ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Ouais, très bien. Pourquoi, j'ai l'air malade ?

- Non, mais tu es… Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude.

- Tant mieux.

Neville, qui devait sans doute être au courant du trouble de Ron, ne dit mot. Il avait l'air soudain très concentré sur un motif qui ornait le tapis rouge et or. Hermione abandonna elle n'aimait pas s'approcher de trop près de Ron lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur. Elle décida donc de remonter dans son dortoir, où elle s'allongea dans son lit et se plongea dans son livre Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Niveau 7.

Alors qu'elle lisait attentivement le fonctionnement du sortilège _excludere_, un Patronus en forme de loup apparut juste à côté de son lit et la fit sursauter. Elle l'entendit annoncer avec la voix de Remus : « Bonjour Hermione. Tu es la bienvenue dans mes appartements tu peux venir quand tu veux. Remus. »

Abandonnant son livre, Hermione se leva, descendit les marches et sortit de la salle commune. En prenant les escaliers pour aller au premier étage, elle croisa Harry et Ginny, qui semblaient plus amoureux que jamais.

- Où vas-tu, Hermione ? demanda Ginny, curieuse.

Hermione eut le sentiment qu'elle commettrait une erreur en lui expliquant qu'elle irait voir Remus. C'est pourquoi elle répondit simplement :

- J'avais envie d'aller au bord du lac profiter du soleil.

Ginny lui fit un grand sourire et elle partit avec Harry en direction du septième étage, dans la salle commune. Hermione, elle, arriva au premier étage quelques minutes plus tard. Elle entra dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, et toqua doucement à la porte du bureau de Remus. Peu de temps après, il lui avait ouvert.

- Tu seras la première à voir mes appartements, lui expliqua-t-il en esquissant un bref sourire.

Il avait l'air un peu plus vigoureux que d'habitude, mais Hermione sentait que ce n'était qu'en apparence. Il ouvrit une porte, derrière son bureau, qui se fondait tellement bien avec la tapisserie qu'Hermione ne l'avait jamais remarquée, et l'invita à entrer dans son salon. Il était décoré avec goût : tapisserie rouge et or, tapis accueillant, canapé à l'apparence confortable, fauteuils, cheminée…

- Vous avez un très beau salon, Remus, considéra Hermione, subjuguée par la décoration.

- Je te remercie, Hermione. Tu peux t'asseoir, si tu veux.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois : elle s'installa dans le grand canapé et apprécia la douceur de la matière. Elle se serait facilement endormie dessus. Remus la rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, avec deux tasses et une théière pleine, et s'assit de l'autre côté du canapé.

- Tu avais envie de parler ? demanda Remus, qui semblait faire de gros efforts pour paraître en forme et ne pas l'inquiéter.

- Heu… Oui, en quelques sortes, répondit Hermione, qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire.

- Je t'écoute.

Hermione était dans ses petits souliers. Que dire ? Elle voulait simplement être là pour lui, lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'elle pouvait l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Hermione était une fille forte, avec également un fort caractère, mais parfois, elle agissait de façon si impulsive qu'elle ne savait plus où se mettre ensuite… Elle soupira et avoua :

- Vous m'avez inquiétée, la dernière fois. Et vous m'inquiétez toujours. Vous n'êtes plus vous… En fait, c'est parce que je tiens à vous que je m'inquiète. En troisième année, vous nous avez enseigné la défense contre les forces du mal d'une façon admirable. Pour moi, comme pour Harry, Ron et toute notre classe, vous avez été le meilleur professeur de défense que nous ayons eu. Et puis, par la suite, lorsque nous passions nos vacances au quartier général de l'Ordre, nous nous sommes rapprochés de vous, tous les trois. Vous êtes une personne intègre et formidable. Voilà pourquoi je m'inquiète… Je comprends parfaitement votre situation. Je sais que c'est vraiment difficile à vivre. Mais, Remus, vous êtes toujours là et elle est partie. Vous avez la chance de voir le monde des sorciers en paix. Vous ne l'avez pas abandonnée. Vous avez simplement survécu…

Remus avait écouté avec attention. Etrangement, il semblait à la fois rassuré et déprimé. Hermione voyait, dans ses yeux, des lueurs contradictoires qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment… Au bout d'un long moment de silence, Remus soupira :

- Tu sais, Hermione, je suis à la fois heureux et agacé que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Heureux car je n'ai pas toujours eu l'habitude qu'on fasse attention à moi –avec ma condition de loup-garou, je repousse les gens plutôt qu'autre chose… Mais je suis également agacé parce que je n'aime pas que quelqu'un perde son temps à se tracasser pour moi. Je t'ai toujours beaucoup appréciée, pour ton intelligence et ta logique, pour ta rationalité et ton impulsivité, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi…

Hermione était outrée par les paroles de Remus. Elle vit rouge.

- Remus ! tempêta-t-elle. Quand aurez-vous la moindre estime de vous-même ? Il est tout à fait normal de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un qu'on apprécie ! Ce n'est pas de votre faute si je m'inquiète pour vous ! Ca, c'est MON problème ! Pendant la guerre, vous ne vous êtes pas inquiété pour vos amis ? Kingsley, Arthur ? Vous n'aviez pas peur pour eux ? C'est tout à fait normal ! Alors cessez de me répéter que je ne dois pas avoir une once d'inquiétude quant à l'épreuve que vous traversez !

Remus semblait choqué qu'Hermione se soit emportée. Cela prouvait qu'elle tenait vraiment à lui, et, après réflexion, il en fut touché. C'était bien la seule personne qui avait daigné prendre de ses nouvelles depuis la rentrée scolaire. C'est pourquoi il finit par lui avouer quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait même pas à s'avouer lui-même :

- J'ai perdu Nymphadora, et, en ce moment, j'ai l'impression de la perdre davantage car je pense moins à elle… Je me sens tellement coupable. Désorienté. J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre…

- C'est une réaction parfaitement normale, Remus, se radoucit Hermione. Vous faites votre deuil. Il ne faut pas vous en vouloir, c'est humain. Un matin, vous vous réveillerez comme d'habitude, et le poids qui pèse sur votre cœur aura disparu. Et ce ne sera pas de votre faute. Personne ne vous en voudra, et surtout pas Nymphadora. C'était une femme d'une bonté admirable, elle serait simplement fière de vous…

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione vit Remus perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Elle se sentit si mal de le voir ainsi que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, ce qui était un fait rare chez elle. Remus était assis au bout du canapé, les mains jointes sur ses genoux et avait baissé sa tête pour qu'elle ne le voie pas pleurer.

Très touchée, Hermione brisa la barrière qui les séparait en s'approchant de lui. Elle passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre elle.

- N'ayez jamais honte de vous, murmura-t-elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant près d'une heure, l'un contre l'autre. Deux malheureux touchés par le désespoir deux malheureux que la mort avait effleuré. Deux victimes du mal devant se reconstruire. Au fond, Hermione Granger et Remus Lupin se ressemblaient…


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir ! ... *se cache* **

**Je suis sincèrement désolée :/ J'avais promis de publier dimanche dernier, et je n'en ai pas eu le temps. J'ai passé ma semaine à sortir, j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire et par conséquent, j'ai eu très peu de temps pour publier - raison pour laquelle je publie si tard ce soir. **

**Je publie donc ce soir et je publierai un autre chapitre demain pour me faire pardonner ^^' n'hésitez pas à m'harceler de MP demain si vous ne voyez pas d'update ! Mais j'y penserai, c'est rangé dans un coin de mon cerveau :) **

**Dans ce chapitre commence l'intrigue, la vraie ! Donc j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. A partir de maintenant, il n'y aura plus autant d'insouciance que dans les chapitres précédents (quoique, il n'y en avait déjà pas beaucoup, entre une Hermione déprimée par la guerre et un Remus dévasté ^^') enfin bref ça va être pire. Vous pouvez commencer vos paris, vous pouvez enclencher le mode suspicion, tout commence ici ! :)**

**Donc surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;) **

**Bonne lecture et merci encore de me suivre ! **

**Chapitre 6 : Disparition**

Le samedi suivant, le sujet principal des élèves de Poudlard était la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, prévue pour l'après-midi même. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny avaient décidé de s'y rendre ensemble pour décompresser. En effet, ils avaient été surchargés par les devoirs la semaine précédente, et ils voulaient absolument se changer les idées. Alors qu'Hermione était assise près de la fenêtre de la salle commune des Gryffondors, lisant attentivement le chapitre 15 de son livre de défense contre les forces du mal, Harry et Ron disputaient allègrement une partie d'échecs version sorciers, encouragés par Ginny. Neville, quant à lui, était plongé dans un devoir de botanique et avait l'air de réfléchir intensément. Pendant qu'Harry envoyait un fou à la mauvaise place sur l'échiquier, Ron demanda :

- Tu veux venir avec nous à Pré-au-Lard cet après-midi, Neville ?

Ce dernier, visiblement exaspéré par la difficulté de son devoir, abandonna et enroula rapidement son parchemin. Il considéra Ron et lui répondit :

- Eh bien, j'avais prévu d'y aller avec Luna… Désolé !

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Ron.

- Euh, bah oui…

Ron semblait prêt à poser mille questions à Neville mais sous le regard assassin d'Hermione, qui ne supportait pas le manque de tact, il se ravisa. Il se reporta donc sur sa partie d'échecs et acheva le fou d'Harry sans pitié. Hermione, elle, n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur son chapitre elle était distraite par le tapage qui régnait dans la salle commune, et ses pensées divaguaient vers d'autres horizons. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était rendue à Pré-au-Lard, c'était le soir de la guerre. Harry, Ron et elle-même avaient été sauvés d'une capture par Abelforth. Elle se demandait si, du trio, elle était la seule à ressasser ces souvenirs qui la consumaient. Ses deux amis n'en parlaient jamais, et elle n'osait pas mentionner cette partie de leur passé commun. Elle repensa à Remus elle aurait aimé lui parler. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle se sentait plus proche de lui depuis leur discussion du week end précédent. Sans doute parce qu'ils souffraient tous les deux même si leurs tortures morales respectives n'étaient pas les mêmes, elles avaient été causées par la guerre…

- Hermione, va ranger ton livre, on va déjeuner, annonça Harry en lui souriant.

Presque automatiquement, elle monta dans son dortoir, posa son livre sur sa table de chevet et descendit rejoindre ses amis.

Une heure plus tard, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione étaient sur le chemin de Pré-au-Lard. Arrivés dans le village sorcier, ils décidèrent de se séparer : Harry et Ron voulaient aller faire un tour chez l'ancien Zonko, racheté l'année précédente par Fred et Georges, tandis que Ginny et Hermione préféraient se rendre à Honeydukes. Tandis que les deux amies entraient dans la grande confiserie, Ginny avoua :

- Je crois que Ron a du mal à concevoir qu'Harry et moi sortons ensemble. Il est de très mauvaise humeur lorsqu'on veut faire des sorties à deux…

C'est alors qu'Hermione comprit : voilà pourquoi Ron était de mauvaise humeur, le jour où elle était allée rendre visite à Remus ! Ce jour-là, Harry et Ginny étaient allés se balader au bord du lac sans lui.

- A la réflexion, ce serait fort probable, répondit-elle lentement. Vous devriez lui faire comprendre que vous avez parfois besoin d'intimité.

- Hermione, tu le connais, il le prendrait trop mal…

- Dans ce cas, citez-lui sa sixième année. Dites-lui simplement « Lavande » et il comprendra ! Il passait ses soirées à l'embrasser. Je pense qu'il sera piqué au vif si vous le prenez à son propre jeu.

Soudain, elle eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait complètement oublié. Lavande était morte.

Hermione s'en voulait de ne plus lui avoir adressé la parole à cause d'une histoire aussi puérile.

- Hermione, ça va ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

- Oui… C'est juste que… Lavande, articula Hermione entre deux sanglots.

- Hermione, il va falloir sortir la guerre de ta tête, et au plus vite, s'enquit son amie en lui tapotant brièvement l'épaule.

Comme si c'était si simple. N'avait-elle jamais essayé ? Hermione faillit éclater d'un rire faux et sarcastique, tant cette affirmation était dérisoire. On ne pouvait pas sortir la guerre de son esprit.

Ginny eut la bonne idée de changer de sujet à cet instant :

- Tu veux des suçacides ?

- Non. Je préfère les fizwizbiz.

Une demi-heure plus tard, assises à une table des trois balais, elles furent rejointes par Harry et Ron, qui avaient visiblement fait des affaires.

- Une boite de feuxfous fuseboom, des dizaines de nougats néansang, cinq paires d'oreilles à rallonge… Annonça Ron en posant le tout sur la table.

- Tu as fait tes réserves pour l'hiver ou quoi ? se moqua Ginny.

- Ca pourra toujours nous être utile, murmura Ron dans une parfaite imitation du professeur Trelawney. Et puis, on n'est jamais à l'abri du danger… Qui sait, peut-être qu'une nouvelle prophétie stipulera qu'un mage noir complètement cinglé doté un nom farfelu et dépourvu de nez va reprendre le contrôle du monde ?

Ginny éclata de rire tandis qu'Harry s'asseyait près d'elle et Ron s'installait à côté d'Hermione.

- Je vais commander, déclara cette dernière. Vous voulez quoi ?

- Une bierraubeurre ! s'exclama Harry avec enthousiasme.

- Pareil ! répondirent Ron et Ginny à l'unisson.

Hermione revint donc cinq minutes plus tard avec quatre bierraubeurres. Alors qu'elle réintégrait sa place, la discussion tournait autour du quidditch.

- Je suis quand même triste qu'on ne fasse plus partie de l'équipe, marmonna Harry. Le vol, c'était ma bouffée d'oxygène.

- Je pense que McGonagall avait de bonnes intentions quand elle a décidé de ne pas te réintégrer, Harry, déclara Ginny.

Tout le monde ouvrit de gros yeux : elle parlait tout de même de l'attrapeur qui avait permis à Gryffondor de gagner presque tous ses matches depuis six ans !

- Oui, vous pouvez me regarder comme ça, insista-t-elle. Je pense qu'elle s'est dit que tu avais été assez célèbre pour le reste de ta vie. Et surtout, après la guerre… Elle devait penser que cette année, tu aurais besoin de repos.

A la réflexion, l'avis de Ginny était plutôt censé. Hermione avait pensé la même chose quand Harry lui avait annoncé que ni Ron ni lui ne feraient partie de l'équipe de quidditch cette année.

Elle décida d'alléger l'ambiance devenue morose, et sortit son sac de bonbons de chez Honeydukes, ce qui suscita un si soudain intérêt de la part de Ron qu'Harry éclata de rire.

- Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à manger ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

Après avoir bu leurs bierraubeures et littéralement dévalisé la réserve de bonbons d'Hermione, les quatre amis décidèrent de retourner à Poudlard, jugeant qu'ils avaient assez profité de leur sortie.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils croisèrent le professeur Touchwell, qui les salua chaleureusement.

- Bonjour à vous, chers élèves.

- Bonjour, professeur, répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Vous êtes bien les septième année de Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en arborant un grand sourire.

- Oui, c'est ça, répondit Ron.

- Ma mémoire ne me trompe jamais, s'enquit-il. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir discuter davantage avec vous, mais j'ai une commande importante de livres qui vient juste d'arriver. Je dois descendre à Pré-au-Lard pour aller la chercher. Bonne fin de journée à vous, et à jeudi prochain !

- Au revoir, monsieur ! s'exclamèrent les quatre amis.

- Il est vraiment génial, ce prof', déclara Ron.

Le soir, après le dîner, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny furent rejoints par Neville dans la salle commune. Ce dernier semblait avoir passé une journée époustouflante.

- On s'est vraiment bien amusés avec Luna, annonça-t-il, l'air émerveillé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? interrogea Ron, avide de savoir.

- On est allés visiter la cabane hurlante ! Si tu savais le nombre de Nargoles qu'il y avait là-bas… Luna m'a donné une paire de lunettes spéciales qui les détectent, c'est génial.

Hermione se retint de rire. Luna était vraiment loufoque, mais finalement, c'était pour ça qu'ils l'adoraient.

- Et à part ça, vous avez fait quoi ? s'enquit Ron.

- Ho, ensuite on est allés boire un verre à la tête de sanglier… On a discuté avec Abelforth, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas vu. Apparemment…

Mais Neville ne finirait jamais sa phrase car une jeune fille de troisième année affolée vint à sa rencontre et haleta :

- Je suis venue prévenir le préfet… Mon… Mon amie Leila Cambier… Je l'ai cherchée partout. Elle a disparu à Pré-au-Lard, ça fait quatre heures…


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour :) comme promis, voici le chapitre 7. **

**Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me permet d'avancer et de m'améliorer. **

**Chapitre 7 : Avis de recherche **

Après avoir été interrogée par Neville puis par Ginny, la pauvre jeune fille fut emmenée au bureau de la Directrice. Elle semblait traumatisée d'avoir perdue son amie, et voir le strict professeur McGonagall n'arrangea en rien son état de choc. Au contraire, une fois entrée dans le grand bureau directoral, on n'entendit même plus ses sanglots.

- Que se passe-t-il, monsieur Londubat ? s'étonna McGonagall.

Tandis que Ginny soutenait fermement la pauvre petite qui menaçait de s'évanouir, Neville déclara :

- Il y a un problème, professeur. Cette jeune fille… Elle vient de nous annoncer que son amie Leila Cambier a disparu depuis quatre heures.

- Comment ? Depuis quatre heures ? Miss Weasley, je vous demanderai d'aller chercher Mrs Pomfresh s'il vous plaît. Cette demoiselle n'est pas en état de parler, il faut lui donner de la potion calmante.

Ginny s'exécuta immédiatement et revint avec l'infirmière, très essoufflée, moins de cinq minutes plus tard. Cette dernière reprit doucement son souffle et annonça :

- Ce n'est plus de mon âge, tout ça… Ho ça non… Vous aviez besoin de moi, Minerva ?

- Oui, Poppy. Pourriez-vous faire boire quelques gouttes de potion calmante à cette jeune fille, s'il vous plaît ?

Mrs Pomfresh sortit plusieurs fioles de la poche de sa blouse, et en choisit une remplie d'un liquide ambré. Elle la déboucha et en versa le contenu dans la bouche de la fille de Gryffondor, qui était blanche comme un linge. En quelques secondes, son visage reprit des couleurs et elle sembla aller beaucoup mieux. McGonagall remercia Mrs Pomfresh et la congédia. Ensuite, elle fit apparaître deux chaises sur lesquelles Neville et Ginny s'installèrent. Elle fit signe à la jeune fille de s'asseoir sur le siège du milieu, et lui demanda :

- Miss ?

- Yaelle Packford, professeur…

- Miss Packford, vous n'avez pas revu votre amie Leila Cambier depuis quel moment exactement ?

Le visage de Yaelle s'assombrit, et elle avoua :

- C'était notre première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, professeur… On voulait profiter de ce moment. Je l'ai perdue lorsque nous avancions vers Honeydukes. Il y avait beaucoup d'élèves qui retournaient au château. Elle est nouvelle… Elle venait de l'école Beauxbatons. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas su retrouver son chemin. Pourtant, je l'ai cherchée pendant près de deux heures… Au bout d'un moment, je me suis dit que finalement, elle avait peut-être retrouvé le château alors je suis partie. Mais je ne l'ai pas trouvée ici non plus…

Yaelle recommença à sangloter, tandis que le professeur McGonagall semblait réfléchir rapidement. Elle se retourna vers le tableau de Dumbledore et lui souffla :

- Albus, allez chercher Remus et demandez lui d'amener Filius et Pomona, ainsi que leurs préfets en chef respectifs, s'il vous plaît.

- J'y vais de ce pas, Minerva, sourit Dumbledore.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil espiègle et disparut de son tableau.

- Miss Weasley, reprit McGonnagal, raccompagnez Miss Packford à son dortoir et, par la même occasion, allez chercher Messieurs Potter, Weasley et Miss Granger je vous prie.

Ginny hocha la tête et sortit pour la seconde fois du bureau, accompagnée de Yaelle qui semblait soulagée de retourner à la tour Gryffondor. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dumbledore revint dans son tableau et annonça :

- Ils arrivent dans une dizaine de minutes, Minerva.

- Merci, Albus, sourit la directrice.

- Je vous en prie !

Quelques instants plus tard, on toqua à la porte du bureau de McGonagall et d'un coup de baguette, elle l'ouvrit. Aussitôt entrèrent Remus, Ginny, Neville, Harry, Ron et Hermione. A leur suite, Mrs Chourave accompagnée de Ernie et Hannah, puis, le professeur Flitwick, Padma et enfin Luna. Tous semblaient ne rien comprendre du tout à la situation.

- Bien, je vous ai tous appelés car une élève de Gryffondor, nommée Leila Cambier, s'est perdue cet après-midi à Pré-au-Lard.

Elle fit apparaître des photos de la jeune fille et les envoya dans les mains de chaque professeur.

- Nous ne savons pas où elle peut être. C'est pourquoi je vais devoir vous répartir en plusieurs équipes pour que vous alliez la chercher. Pomona, vous irez avec vos préfets en chef patrouiller dans le parc. Filius, vous chercherez l'élève dans le château avec Miss Patil et Lovegood. Remus, vous partirez à Pré-au-Lard avec Miss Granger et Messieurs Weasley et Potter. Quant à moi, j'accompagnerais Mr Londubat et Miss Weasley dans la forêt interdite… On ne sait jamais. Allons-y.

Aussitôt, des groupes se formèrent et ils sortirent tous du bureau de McGonagall en chuchotant. Ils avancèrent ensemble vers la même direction. Le trajet jusqu'au grand hall se fit dans un silence quasi complet. Là, Flitwick et ses préfets se détachèrent du groupe pour aller inspecter la Grande Salle. Pendant ce temps, les autres sortirent de Poudlard et piétinèrent l'herbe fraîche du parc d'un pas décidé. Il commençait à faire noir plusieurs baguettes s'allumèrent en même temps. McGonagall, Neville et Ginny partirent à gauche, en direction de la forêt interdite, Mrs Chourave et ses élèves allèrent tout droit et Harry, Ron, Hermione et Remus prirent à droite, vers la sortie de Poudlard.

- Pourquoi le professeur McGonagall nous a-t-elle envoyés à la recherche de Leila ? demanda Hermione, incrédule. Nous ne sommes pas préfets.

Remus, qui marchait devant, se retourna doucement vers elle et lui répondit :

- Elle n'a toujours pas confiance en les Serpentard. Et puis, l'élève en question est d'origine moldue… Je pense qu'elle a peur que certains Serpentards aient encore des préjugés et ne la cherchent pas vraiment. Elle a sans doute préféré envoyer des personnes dignes de confiance.

- Je me demande si elle s'est perdue ou si elle a vraiment disparu, réfléchit Ron.

- Ho, je pense qu'elle s'est perdue, déclara Harry. Ginny m'a dit qu'elle venait de Beauxbâtons, c'est sa première année ici. Et c'est vrai que, lorsqu'on ne connait pas Poudlard et ses environs, on pourrait se perdre facilement…

Sa réplique mit fin aux questions que tout le monde se posait et ils avancèrent plus rapidement, mais avec prudence et à l'affût du moindre bruit. Remus s'arrêtait souvent en chemin, levant la tête instinctivement. Il semblait toujours renifler, chercher une odeur… Mais à chaque fois, il reprenait sa marche en marmonnant des phrases telles que « Juste une odeur de fleur… ». Hermione le regardait à l'œuvre. Son instinct de loup garou – non voulu certes, mais très utile - lui conférait une certaine prestance. Il semblait rassurant, chaque sens en éveil, prêt à bondir au moindre bruissement de feuille.

- Vous sentez quelque chose, Remus ? demanda-t-elle en l'observant.

Il s'était à nouveau arrêté mais paraissait dépité.

- Mes sens ont beau être aiguisés, nous sommes trop proches de Pré-au-Lard pour que je puisse sentir l'odeur d'une personne isolée. Pré-au-Lard abrite des dizaines d'habitants…

En effet, moins de cinquante mètres plus loin, se tenait l'entrée du village. Hermione sentit une idée germer dans son esprit…

- Si cette fille s'est perdue, elle a peut-être demandé à quelqu'un de l'héberger pour cette nuit ? proposa-t-elle.

- Mais oui ! s'exclama Ron, enchanté. Hermione, tu es vraiment la fille la plus brillante que je connaisse !

Hermione rougit. Lupin, ayant tout entendu, déclara :

- Tu as sans doute raison, Hermione. Nous allons arpenter le village et faire du porte à porte pour savoir si quelqu'un l'a accueillie chez lui.

Ils entrèrent dans Pré-au-Lard et fouillèrent chaque recoin du village, toquèrent à toutes les portes, en vain. Ce fut seulement quand la lune arriva bien haut dans le ciel qu'ils frappèrent à la porte de personnes altruistes. Une femme d'une bonne centaine d'années leur ouvrit et les invita même à entrer, ce qu'ils refusèrent poliment.

- Nous voudrions juste savoir si vous avez vu une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et raides, assez petite, d'environ treize ans, toute seule à Pré-au-Lard en fin d'après-midi ? demanda Remus.

- Une jeune fille… Huuum… Il me semble, oui. Les élèves de Poudlard doivent quitter Pré-au-Lard à dix-sept heures, c'est bien cela ?

Remus hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

- Oui, j'ai vu une fille de ce type vers dix-sept heures trente. Elle avait l'air déboussolée. Elle est partie vers la sortie du village, vous savez, vers les montagnes. Une demi-heure plus tard, j'ai aperçu une autre jeune fille qui semblait chercher quelque chose. Elle avait peut-être perdu sa baguette…

- Je vous remercie beaucoup, madame, dit Remus d'un ton bienveillant. Vous nous avez beaucoup aidés. Nous vous souhaitons une agréable nuit.

Harry, Ron et Hermione la saluèrent d'un signe de tête et firent demi-tour. Avant de fermer sa porte, la vieille dame s'exclama d'une voix amusée :

- Ho, vous savez, je ne dors plus beaucoup à mon âge…

Ils sourirent puis se dirigèrent vers l'autre sortie de Pré-au-Lard.

- Vous vous rendez compte ? Imaginez qu'elle soit partie vers les montagnes ? s'inquiéta Ron.

- Il doit y avoir des tas de trolls là bas, ajouta Harry.

- Peut-être qu'elle a fait demi tour et que la vieille dame ne l'a pas vue, tempéra Hermione.

Tous regardèrent Remus, attendant son avis. Ce dernier lança un hominum revelio maxima, sortilège pouvant détecter toute trace humaine à un kilomètre à la ronde, mais sa baguette ne s'illumina pas d'une lueur bleue.

- Vous savez, je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle peut être. Mais en tout cas, elle n'est pas ici… répondit-il. Retournons à Poudlard. Il est quatre heures du matin. Nous commençons à nous fatiguer, et la fatigue nuit à la rigueur.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour ! **

**Pour me faire pardonner de mes publications espacées (je m'occupe beaucoup pendant mes vacances ^^') je vous publie 2 chapitres aujourd'hui, dans lesquels l'intrigue va prendre une place à part entière. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça me fait toujours plaisir et ça me permet de m'améliorer ! **

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Chapitre 8 : Un Halloween inquiétant**

Les jours passèrent à une vitesse folle et la jeune fille ne fut pas retrouvée. McGonagall avait pourtant informé le Ministère de la Magie de sa disparition : Kingsley, le nouveau Ministre, avait envoyé une demi-douzaine de sorciers d'élite de la brigade de police magique à sa recherche, dans les environs de Pré-au-Lard. Pourtant, personne n'eut vent de l'avancée de leur enquête… Hermione se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. Elle avait beau venir de l'école élémentaire de Beauxbâtons, il ne fallait tout de même pas sortir de saint syr pour retrouver son chemin à Pré-au-Lard ! Cette histoire était vraiment curieuse… Pour ne pas dire effrayante.

Les quelques jours précédant Halloween ne furent pas moins dénués de tensions. En effet, le mercredi matin, la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier était on ne peut plus angoissante...

- Ho, Merlin ! s'exclama Hermione en tombant sur l'article.

Ses yeux parcoururent la page de journal à une vitesse extraordinaire, et plus elle avançait dans sa lecture, plus elle parut horrifiée. Ron, alarmé par la réaction de son amie, avala de travers sa tranche de lard et eut de la chance qu'Harry soit près de lui pour lui taper dans le dos.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandèrent-ils en chœur une fois que Ron se fut remis.

- Regardez, déclara-t-elle d'une voix blanche en leur tendant l'exemplaire de la Gazette.

Harry et Ron se penchèrent sur le journal et lurent :

**SUICIDES MASSIFS DE NES-MOLDUS**

_« Douze suicides en trois jours », c'est ce que notre reporter, Adamus Finoreille, a pu entendre lors de son reportage à Edimbourg. Là bas, il a interrogé des passants, qui semblaient proprement outrés par cette nouvelle. « Vous vous rendez compte ? Avant-hier, notre voisine Zambella a ensorcelé un couteau pour qu'il lui perce le cœur. Le même jour, son mari, sans doute terrorisé de l'avoir retrouvée agonisante sur le plancher, s'est donné la mort en sautant du dernier étage de leur maison ! Hier, un jeune couple d'Oubliators a bu volontairement du poison, et les trois sœurs Gradford, qui tenaient la librairie du carrefour, se sont pendues. Et j'apprends qu'ajourd'hui, la famille Oward est retrouvée morte, ils ont ingurgité du poison aussi, ces idiots ! » S'indigne Donna Bruidecouloir. « C'est effrayant », ajoute Kaolan Molambic, « jamais Edimbourg n'avait connu un tel accroissement des suicides. »_

_Selon nos sources, toutes ces personnes étaient d'origine Moldue. Le Ministère de la Magie, qui tente d'adoucir ces nouvelles, affirme que ces suicides collectifs ne sont qu'une coïncidence, et que ces nés-moldus avaient sans doute été traumatisés par la guerre. Mais un ébranlement dû à la période sombre conduirait-il forcément au suicide de masse ?_

Une fois leur lecture terminée, Harry et Ron relevèrent la tête. Ils semblaient fort troublés.

- Hermione, j'espère que tu ne penses pas à la même chose que moi, murmura Harry.

- Que quelqu'un en veut toujours aux moldus ? Si, répondit-elle, blanche comme un linge.

Ils échangèrent un regard rempli d'appréhension.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? s'exclama Ron. Le Ministère insiste bien sur le fait que ces nés-moldus étaient traumatisés par le traitement qu'on leur a infligé durant la guerre ! Il n'y a absolument aucun rapport avec un potentiel nouveau cinglé qui en aurait après eux !

Hermione aurait aimé être aussi naïve et bornée que Ron. Mais malheureusement, son esprit en ébullition ne le lui permettait pas. Elle s'appliqua donc à lui répondre d'une voix neutre :

- Ron. Douze suicides, dans la même ville en moins de trois jours, et tous dus à un traumatisme, tu ne trouves pas que ça fait un peu gros, comme histoire ?

- Dans le genre « histoires à dormir debout », en tout cas, c'est pas mal, ajouta Harry.

- Non ! Justement ! Il fallait s'y attendre. Des suicides collectifs, il y en a toujours eu, après les guerres. Et puis, peut-être qu'ils ont perdu des êtres chers, et qu'ils ont voulu les rejoindre, tenta Ron d'une voix mal assurée.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'Hermione terminait de boire son thé.

- La guerre est finie depuis plus de trois mois, maintenant. C'est tout de même étrange que ce soit arrivé cette semaine et pas avant, souleva Harry.

- Et, tu sais Ron, Remus a perdu Tonks et il n'a pas tenté de se tuer pour la rejoindre, ajouta Hermione d'une voix irritée. Tout le monde n'agit pas comme ça.

En moins d'une journée, l'article de journal avait fait le tour de Poudlard et tout le monde était au courant. Les avis des élèves différaient : les plus confiants se conformaient à l'avis du Ministère sans faire d'histoires, tandis que les plus rationnels avaient immédiatement pensé à un agresseur de nés-moldus. Le jeudi et le vendredi, la tension dans Poudlard fut palpable, et les rumeurs nombreuses. La plupart des première année étaient effrayés et allaient souvent voir leurs préfets en chef pour qu'ils les rassurent En particulier Sarah Cambier, qui était très affectée par la disparition de sa sœur Leila.

Dans Poudlard, même les armures chantantes et les décorations d'Halloween ne parvinrent pas à alléger l'ambiance morose qui régnait depuis quelques jours.

Le samedi 31 octobre, pour se changer les idées, Harry et Ron avaient décidé de se rendre au terrain de Quidditch pour voler un peu. Ginny, elle, avait un devoir important à écrire pour son cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Hermione, rongée par un sentiment d'appréhension, eut besoin de faire un tour. La marche lui avait toujours permis de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, et elle avait justement besoin d'ordre aujourd'hui. A ce moment là, elle eut envie de posséder une pensine pour pouvoir se vider la tête au sens littéral du terme… Alors qu'elle arpentait les couloirs, ses pas la guidèrent instinctivement devant la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Etonnée par son inconscient, elle entra et parcourut d'un pas léger la grande salle. Arrivée devant la porte du bureau de Remus, elle frappa trois fois.

Elle attendit une dizaine de secondes, qui lui semblèrent durer des heures, puis, enfin, Remus lui ouvrit. Etrangement, il ne sembla pas étonné de la trouver là.

- Bonjour, Hermione. Entre, je t'en prie.

Il ouvrit la porte de ses appartements et l'entraina dans son salon.

- Assieds-toi, mets-toi à l'aise. Je vais faire du thé, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Hermione nota qu'il semblait légèrement plus en forme que la dernière fois qu'elle était venue lui rendre visite. Elle détailla à nouveau le salon du regard. Cette pièce était vraiment belle : spacieuse, finement décorée et intimiste. Son regard se posa sur la table basse : un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier y était posé. Elle s'en empara et jeta un œil sur la première page. Ce qu'elle y lut ne la réjouit pas : il y avait encore eu cinq suicides à Edimbourg. La douce voix de Remus la tira de sa lecture :

- Tu es aussi choquée que moi par rapport à ces suicides de masse ?

Hermione reposa le journal sur la table basse, et Remus plaça les deux tasses et la théière dessus.

- Oui. Cette histoire me semble louche, avoua-t-elle.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Remus s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé et but une gorgée de thé, les yeux fixés sur Hermione. Il semblait réfléchir intensément.

- Harry est d'accord avec moi, ajouta Hermione. Un nombre aussi important de suicides dans la même ville nous semble suspect.

- Et Ron, qu'en pense-t-il ? demanda Remus en sortant de sa torpeur.

- Il n'est pas d'accord avec nous. Mais je pense qu'il ferme juste les yeux… Il ne veut sans doute pas y croire.

Hermione soupira. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Ron nierait son hypothèse, d'autant plus qu'Harry la soutenait. Il avait peut-être peur. Après tout, il avait perdu Fred pendant la bataille… Si un nouveau mage aussi ambitieux que Voldemort existait, une nouvelle guerre éclaterait. Non, décidément, Ron ne devait pas apprécier cette hypothèse…

- Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous, Remus ?

Ce dernier sembla perdu pendant quelques secondes, le regard dans le vide, puis il répondit :

- Je pense que des suicides de masse pourraient être possibles, mais un si grand nombre dans une seule ville me paraît tout de même hallucinant. Pour l'instant, je m'en tiens à l'avis du Ministère – simplement parce que je ne veux pas m'affoler avec cette histoire. Mais selon moi, il n'est pas exclu que quelqu'un soit derrière tout ça. Après tout, peut-être que quelqu'un a tué ces nés-moldus et a voulu faire passer ça pour des suicides ?

Hermione avait pensé la même chose. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation, vida sa tasse de thé et déclara :

- Nous verrons bien avec le temps. De toute manière, pour le moment, on ne peut que supposer…

- En effet, répondit Remus.

Tous deux se plongèrent dans leurs pensées.

Oui, il leur faudrait du temps. Mais en attendant, ils étaient au comble de la suspicion, et cette histoire de suicides semblait avoir trouvé refuge dans leurs esprits, qu'elle torturait sans aucune pitié…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Réitération **

Lorsque le mois de Novembre arriva, le froid fit son entrée dans le château. Hermione, comme chaque année en temps de froid, fit apparaître une flamme bleue qu'elle enferma dans un bocal, ce qui ne déplut pas à Harry, Ron et Ginny. Leurs cours se passaient bien en général, les professeurs tentaient d'instaurer une bonne ambiance, ce qui permettait aux élèves d'oublier quelque peu l'histoire des suicides de masse. Les cours de métamorphose se déroulaient parfaitement bien : le professeur Touchwell s'avérait être d'une intelligence sans bornes, et n'hésitait pas à encourager ses élèves autant qu'il le pouvait. Il tentait de rendre ses cours de transformation humaine ludiques en proposant aux élèves de métamorphoser le visage de leurs partenaires comme bon leur semblait. Cette méthode marcha plutôt bien, car presque tous les élèves parvinrent à changer au moins une partie du visage de leurs amis. Les cours de potions étaient d'un niveau assez compliqué, et Slughorn, fidèle à sa bonne vieille méthode, dynamisait ses étudiants en promettant un cadeau à celui qui réussirait le mieux ses potions. En défense contre les forces du mal, on apprenait le sortilège _Hominum Expulso_, qui permettait à chaque victime d'une attaque d'expulser son agresseur de plusieurs mètres. Evidemment, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville trouvèrent ce cours d'une facilité déconcertante, mais ils furent étonnés par le nombre d'élèves qui n'arrivaient pas à utiliser correctement le sortilège défensif.

En milieu de semaine, un parchemin fut affiché dans chaque salle commune, annonçant la seconde sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour le samedi. Aussitôt qu'il l'eut vu, Ron s'exclama :

- Génial ! Ca va nous changer les idées. Neville, tu viens avec nous, cette fois ? On proposera aussi à Luna de se joindre à nous !

- Oui, je viendrai, répondit Neville en souriant.

Et c'est ainsi que, le samedi suivant, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville et Luna, emmitouflés dans de gros manteaux d'hiver, se rendirent à Pré-au-Lard pour passer une bonne après-midi entre amis.

L'air était si froid qu'ils se réfugièrent instantanément aux Trois Balais. Ils choisirent une grande table à l'écart et s'y installèrent Hermione se retrouva assise entre Ron et Luna.

- Je suppose que tout le monde veut une bierraubeure ? s'enquit Neville en se levant pour aller commander.

Tout le monde hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Neville s'éclipsa donc pour aller chercher les boissons, et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau surchargé de pintes, qu'il distribua à chacun de ses amis.

- Huuuum, fit Ron en avalant une grande gorgée de Bierraubeurre. Il n'y a rien de tel pour le moral !

- Oui, renchérit Luna, le regard aussi vague que d'habitude.

- Si la paix n'avait pas été gâchée par des suicides de masse, on ne serait pas ici à tenter de se changer les idées, fit remarquer Hermione en faisant la grimace.

- Hermione, marmonna Ron. Si tu pouvais éviter de gâcher ce bon moment que je vis avec ma Bierraubeurre, je t'en serais infiniment reconnaissant.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Ron était vraiment buté. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Harry qui proposa :

- Et si on changeait de sujet, dans ce cas ? Neville, où iras-tu pendant les vacances de Noël ?

- Ho, je retournerai chez ma grand-mère. Si tu savais comme elle est fière de moi ! Elle n'arrête pas de dire que je suis le digne fils de mes parents.

Son visage s'était infiniment éclairé.

- En même temps, on a fait fort l'année dernière, hein les filles ? reprit-il en s'adressant à Ginny et Luna. On sortait de nos dortoirs en pleine nuit pour écrire sur les murs de Poudlard « Armée de Dumbledore, le recrutement continue ». Vous vous souvenez comme les Carrow étaient énervés ? On aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient exploser… C'était vraiment drôle de les voir à bout.

- Ho, oui, s'exclama Luna.

- Et le nombre de sortilèges de jambencoton qu'on leur a lancé dans les couloirs, se souvint Ginny, rêveuse. Vous vous rappelez les fous-rires qu'on a pu avoir en les voyant tomber par terre ?

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Aucun doute que l'idée de voir les Carrow tomber par terre sans raison était un concept inoubliable. Hermione imaginait bien la scène.

- Vous aviez vraiment du culot, constata-t-elle en souriant.

- Il en fallait, que veux-tu, répondit Ginny qui était redevenue très sérieuse. C'est vrai : sans nos farces, l'ambiance de Poudlard aurait été maussade…

- C'est évident, ajouta Neville. Quand on a appris que Poudlard serait dirigé par cette sale chauve-souris de Rogue et ses mangemorts, la bonne humeur n'était pas de mise…

- C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'on a décidé de faire rire tout le monde avec nos farces, renchérit Luna d'une voix rêveuse.

A les entendre, Hermione comprit que leur précédente année scolaire n'avait vraiment pas été une partie de rigolade. Elle but une gorgée de Bierraubeurre et regarda ses amis. Harry semblait très soucieux.

- Vous savez, commença-t-il, hésitant, Rogue n'était pas celui que vous croyiez.

Evidemment, Harry avait raconté à Ron, Hermione et Ginny ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine, mais Neville et Luna n'étaient au courant de rien. Hermione sourit en constatant qu'Harry tentait de rendre hommage à son défunt professeur de potions.

- En réalité, il était de notre côté. Il était serviteur de Voldemort mais récoltait toutes les informations possibles pour Dumbledore. Et il ne l'a pas tué de son plein gré c'est Dumbledore qui l'y avait obligé.

Sous les yeux étonnés de Luna et Neville, Harry raconta absolument tout. Ces derniers eurent beaucoup de mal à y croire.

- C'est sérieux ? s'exclama un Neville choqué.

- Eh oui, répondit Harry avec un sourire contrit. Celui qu'on a pris pour un sale traître a toujours été de notre côté…

- Ho, ce n'est pas étonnant, renchérit Luna de sa voix douce. Il a dû avaler une Cormise de Bonnefoi quand il était plus jeune et ça l'a remis dans le droit chemin.

- Une Cor… Commença Ron qui interrompit immédiatement sa phrase en voyant le regard noir qu'Hermione lui lançait.

- Bon, et si on retournait à Poudlard ? Proposa-t-elle hâtivement pour éviter une longue tirade sur les propriétés de la Cormise de Bonnefoi.

Tout le monde se leva et remit son gros manteau. Hermione invoqua sa flamme bleue qu'elle enferma dans son bocal, puis ils sortirent des Trois Balais un peu moins stressés que lorsqu'ils y étaient entrés deux heures plus tôt.

A peine eurent-ils mis leur nez dehors que quelqu'un rentra dans Hermione, qui tomba violemment par terre. Son bocal se brisa sous le choc et la flamme disparut.

- Ho, c'est pas vrai, grogna-t-elle en se redressant, tu pourrais voir où tu vas, quand même !

Elle tendit sa baguette vers le bocal cassé et marmonna un « reparo » avant de faire à nouveau apparaître sa flamme bleue.

La jeune fille de Serdaigle qui l'avait percutée se relevait déjà et s'excusa rapidement. Lorsqu'elle remarqua Luna, elle s'exclama en sanglotant:

- Luna ! Je ne trouve plus mon amie Eleanor ! J'ai peur qu'elle ait disparu…

- Eleanor Fancy ? Demanda Luna d'une voix incrédule.

- Oui… Je voulais aller chez Honeydukes et elle a préféré rester devant le magasin pour m'attendre. Quand je suis ressortie, je ne l'ai pas trouvée.

- On va la chercher, alors, décida Luna.

- On devrait peut-être attendre ce soir pour être sûrs qu'elle a disparu, renchérit Ron. Peut-être qu'elle a juste eu envie d'aller aux toilettes…

- Ron, ce n'est pas possible ! S'exclama Hermione. Ce n'est pas une situation drôle, surtout par les temps qui courent !

- J'essaie juste de relativiser ! s'enflamma Ron. Vous faites toute une histoire pour des broutilles !

- Bon, calmez-vous tous les deux ! Trancha Harry en se postant entre eux. Ron, tu vas arrêter d'être aussi têtu, et Hermione, cesse de lui répondre, par Merlin ! On dirait deux enfants qui se disputent un jouet !

Ron se tut et se détourna d'Hermione. Cette dernière lança un regard noir à Harry, avant de se retourner vers la jeune fille de Serdaigle.

- Je propose qu'on se sépare en deux groupes pour avoir plus de chances de retrouver ton amie, proposa-t-elle.

- Oui, tu as raison, répondit-elle.

Luna, Hermione et Neville partirent d'un côté tandis qu'Harry, Ginny, Ron et la jeune Serdaigle allèrent à l'opposé. Ils cherchèrent jusqu'à dix-sept heures et revinrent à Poudlard bredouilles. Pendant leurs recherches, Luna avait jugé bon de préciser à Hermione qu'Eleanor Fancy était une née-moldus. Evidemment, ce détail l'avait immédiatement alarmée, étant donné que la jeune Gryffondor qui avait disparu quelques semaines auparavant était elle aussi d'ascendance moldue… Hermione commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il n'y avait pas un fou furieux à l'extérieur du château.

Le repas ne fut pas joyeux. Hermione, qui n'avait pas faim, se forçait à manger tandis que Ron n'adressait la parole à personne. Harry, lui, tentait d'instaurer un semblant de bonne humeur, en vain. Alors que les desserts apparaissaient sur les tables, Luna vint à leur rencontre et leur annonça d'une voix étrangement sobre :

- Eleanor n'est toujours pas réapparue. Aussitôt le repas terminé, j'irai voir McGonagall pour lui en parler.

- Ha… D'accord, répondit Harry, mal à l'aise.

Elle retourna à sa place. Malheureusement, son apparition éclair n'avait fait que renforcer l'humeur morose qui régnait à la table… On entendait presque la question silencieuse que se posaient Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Neville :

« y a-t-il vraiment un anti-moldus dehors ? »


	10. Chapter 10

***Se cache***

**Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir pu publier depuis tout ce temps. J'ai une excuse, je viens de commencer un stage en entreprise qui se trouve assez loin de chez moi, donc je passe très peu de temps sur mon PC. C'est dire, je ne l'ai pas allumé depuis deux semaines :/ **

**Donc pour me faire pardonner, je vous poste deux chapitres tout frais en espérant que ça vous plaira. **

**Excusez-moi encore :( **

**Bonne lecture **

**Chapitre 10 : Nouvelles règles**

Le lundi matin, la disparition d'Eleanor faisait la une des journaux. Lorsqu'Hermione vit la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier, elle faillit avaler son thé de travers.

- Mais c'est pas possible ! s'exclama-t-elle, énervée. Rita Skeeter travaille toujours à la Gazette, au moins ? Comment ont-ils su qu'une élève a disparu de Poudlard ?

Harry, qui beurrait une tartine pour Ginny, renchérit :

- Peut-être que McGonagall a prévenu le Ministère et qu'un reporter en a entendu parler…

- Je n'arrive pas à y coire !

Sachant que Ron n'était toujours pas d'humeur, elle tendit le journal à Harry.

- Lis ça ! ajouta-t-elle.

DISPARITION D'UNE ELEVE A POUDLARD

Alors que les suicides de nés-moldus à Edimbourg augmentent, l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, située en Ecosse, a connu deux disparitions d'étudiants en moins d'un mois. Rappel des faits : le 27 octobre, Leila Cambier, élève de troisième année originaire de Bourgogne (France), a disparu lors d'une sortie prévue à Pré-au-Lard, le village sorcier proche de l'école. Elle n'a toujours pas été retrouvée malgré le travail acharné des agents de la police magique. Et nous apprenons que le même scénario vient de se reproduire : une élève de sixième année du nom d'Eleanor Fancy n'a pas été revue depuis sa sortie à Pré-au-Lard le week end dernier.

Minerva McGonagall, récemment promue Directrice de Poudlard, a de bonnes raisons de s'inquiéter : les deux élèves disparues sont d'origine moldue. Va-t-elle interdire les sorties dans le village sorcier ? Va-t-elle renforcer la sécurité de l'école ?

Et la question que beaucoup de sorciers se posent aujourd'hui : « Un danger rôde-t-il toujours ? »

Harry acheva sa lecture et donna le journal à Ginny, qui n'avait pas fini de lire par dessus son épaule. Il semblait lasse, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione.

- Tu veux un peu de jus de citrouille? Proposa-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Non, merci... répondit-il en agitant la main en signe de refus.

Pendant quelques minutes, le petit-déjeuner fut silencieux. Harry semblait soucieux, ce qui inquiéta Hermione qui avait perdu l'habitude de le voir de cette humeur. Enfin, alors que le silence devenait pesant, Ron daigna enfin leur adresser la parole.

- Je suis désolé pour samedi... marmonna-t-il.

Cette phrase parut inintelligible à Hermione qui lui demanda de répéter.

- Je-suis-désolé-pour-samedi, articula-t-il alors que ses oreilles prenaient une couleur cramoisie.

Hermione, satisfaite d'avoir eu le dernier mot, lui fit un sourire triomphant.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, reprit Ron. Mais... Je n'avais pas envie d'y croire. Et je ne veux toujours pas y croire. Après la guerre qu'on a menée... Tout devrait être fini.

Il semblait désemparé.

- Tu sais, Ron, je ne veux pas y croire non plus, avoua Harry. Il y a deux mois, on a tout fait pour que la paix règne. Résultat: il y a des morts tous les jours...

Ron, qui semblait tout de même dépassé par les évènements, tenta:

- Peut-être que ce sont vraiment des suicides. La guerre en a traumatisé plus d'un, et je sais de quoi je parle.

- Allons, Ron ! s'exclama Harry. Et les disparitions à Pré-au-Lard, alors? Je suis sûr que tout est lié. Tu es d'accord avec moi, Hermione?

Cette dernière, qui, comme Ginny, n'avait pas dit mot durant leur débat, ne voulait pas se mêler à la conversation. Cette histoire la rendait suspiscieuse et le simple fait d'en parler pourrait rendre sa journée maussade. Elle se contenta donc de hocher la tête, puis se leva.

- On va en cours de sortilèges? dit-elle.

- Oui, allons-y, répondirent ses amis avant de la suivre.

La matinée passa très vite. Hermione eut l'impression que son cours d'arithmancie n'avait duré qu'une demi heure lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Elle se hâta tout de même de ranger ses affaires dans son sac, et sortit de la salle en s'efforçant de penser à des choses gaies. Elle avait décidé de chasser de son esprit toute pensée pouvant affecter son humeur, ainsi elle pourrait profiter de sa dernière année scolaire. C'est donc en souriant qu'elle rejoint ses amis à la table des Gryffondor.

- Comment s'est passé ton cours d'arithmancie, Hermione? Demanda Ginny, qui se servait du rôti de porc.

- Très bien, répondit son amie en s'asseyant à côté de Ron.

Elle regarda les mets sur la table et décida de prendre des haricots verts et de l'agneau.

- Et vous, les garçons, comment avez-vous occupé vos deux heures libres? Interrogea Hermione.

- On a fait quelques parties d'échecs et une bataille explosive, répondit Harry.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. L'idée de faire leurs devoirs ne leur traversait décidément jamais l'esprit... Un fois le repas terminé, ils descendirent aux cachots pour assister à leur cours de Potions hebdomadaire et furent accueillis par un Horace Slughorn très heureux.

- Bonjour à vous, chers élèves ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte. Prenez place, prenez place ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier une potion qui ne vous est, j'en suis sûr, pas inconnue: le véritaserum ! Cette potion est très longue à préparer et vous n'avez droit à aucune erreur. C'est pourquoi je vais vous demander d'ouvrir vos livres à la page 97 et de lire la liste des ingrédients nécessaires à sa préparation.

Tous les élèves s'exécutèrent et un silence complet régna pendant plusieurs minutes, avant qu'Hermione ne s'exclame malgré-elle:

- Ces ingrédients sont très difficiles à trouver...

- Oui, miss Granger, oui ! Affirma le professeur Slughorn. Et étant donné que cette potion est très délicate à préparer, je vous demanderai de lire tout le chapitre pendant l'heure qui suit. Vous devrez être prets pour la semaine prochaine !

Tout le monde semblait très captivé à cette idée et la lecture se fit dans un silence religieux. A la fin du cours, Slughorn lança:

- Vous m'écrirez 30 centimètres sur la méthode de préparation du Véritaserum pour lundi prochain, sans faute ! Bonne fin de journée à vous !

Tout le monde se leva et sortit des cachots. Hermione était à la fois enchantée et terrifiée à l'idée de préparer elle-même du Véritaserum. Certes, elle avait toujours été bonne en potions, mais celle-ci lui donnerait du fil à retordre au vu des heures de préparation...

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune où ils s'installèrent confortablement. Tandis qu'Harry et Ron entamaient une nouvelle partie d'échecs, Ginny et Hermione commençaient à faire leur devoir de potions.

- Vous devriez le faire maintenant, les avertit Ginny. Si vous vous y prenez dimanche prochain, vous allez encore bâcler...

- On a le temps ! s'exclama Ron en envoyant une tour briser le fou d'Harry.

Vers dix-huit heures, alors qu'Hermione venait de mettre le point final de son devoir de potions, Ron proposa à ses amis d'aller dîner. Ils se rendirent donc dans la Grande Salle et s'installèrent à leur table, où déjà beaucoup d'élèves prenaient leur repas tranquillement. Chacun se servit et commença à manger, quand soudain, un grand silence régna. Instinctivement, ils se retournèrent tous vers la table des Professeurs et virent le Professeur McGonagall debout. Elle se râcla la gorge - ce qui fit ressurgir dans les esprits de certains élèves le souvenir d'Ombrage - et annonça:

- Comme vous le savez tous, deux élèves ont disparu depuis le début de l'année et n'ont toujours pas été retrouvées. Ces disparitions ont eu lieu à Pré-au-Lard, ce qui rend ce village dangereux.

Plusieurs élèves ouvrirent des yeux ébahis par cette déclaration.

- L'équipe professorale et moi-même avons dû faire un choix: nous avons d'abord pensé à supprimer les sorties à Pré-au-Lard...

- Ho, non, maugréa Ron.

Hermione le fusilla du regard pour qu'il se taise.

- ... Puis, finalement, nous avons décidé de ne pas les supprimer. Plusieurs professeurs sécuriseront la zone pour veiller à votre sécurité quand une sortie sera organisée.

McGonagall se rassit tandis que les trois quarts des élèves applaudissaient et sifflaient les professeurs


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11: Cours particuliers**

A la fin du mois de novembre, Hermione était tout bonnement dépassée par les cours de potions. Elle peinait à préparer son Véritaserum, comme tous ses camarades de classe. Alors qu'elle saupoudrait sa potion de quelques poils de licorne femelle, elle entendit Ron maugréer qu'un cours aussi difficile ne devrait pas être autorisé.

- Très bien, miss Granger, très bien, commenta le professeur Slughorn qui passait derrière elle. Vous êtes en avance sur les autres, mais faites très attention de ne pas faire d'erreur, auquel cas vous devrez tout recommencer à zéro.

Il éleva la voix pour que tout le monde l'entende:

- Et je vous déconseille d'être distrait. Comme vous le savez, les ingrédients nécessaires à cette potion sont très rares; si vous ratez votre potion, ils seront perdus !

La plupart des élèves semblaient être sur le point d'abandonner. Ernie, était rouge comme une tomate tant sa concentration était ultime, Malefoy s'affairait autour de son chaudron et semblait être devenu hyperactif. Les deux filles de Serdaigle lisaient attentivement les instructions de la potion pour ne pas se tromper dans leurs dosages, Ron semblait désespéré et Harry s'était assis sur sa chaise pour faire une pause. Hermione, elle, avait le teint rose et les cheveux ébouriffés. Elle passa le revers de sa main sur son front pour essuyer les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient, et décida elle aussi de s'asseoir quelques minutes. Le professeur Slughorn s'aperçut que le moral de ses élèves était au plus bas et s'exclama d'un ton théâtral:

- Mais oui ! J'avais oublié de vous donner une information essentielle ! Si vous réussissez votre potion, vous pourrez en conserver une fiole pour vous !

Soudain, l'intérêt des élèves sembla s'accroître. Harry bondit de sa chaise et se remit à travailler, et Hermione tourna la page de son manuel pour lire l'étape 4 de la préparation:

Après avoir saupoudré le mélange de poils de licorne femelle, vous devez:

- Ecraser la pierre de lune pour obtenir de la poudre.

- Séparer la poudre en sept tas de même poids (10 grammes par tas)

- Ajouter chaque tas dans le mélange à trois minutes trente d'intervalle chacun.

- Après avoir ajouté le dernier tas, attendez six minutes et remuez le mélange sept fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et quinze fois dans le sens inverse. La potion doit obtenir une couleur ambrée.

Après cette étape, la potion devra reposer quatorze jours à feux dous dans une pièce sombre à température ambiante.

Hermione mit plus de trente minutes pour réaliser cette étape difficile. Quand elle eut fini, soulagée, elle leva la main.

- Oui, miss Granger?

- J'ai terminé l'étape 4, professeur.

Slughorn parut étonné et avanca vers elle. Il posa son regard sur sa potion et, impressionné, s'exclama:

- C'est parfait, miss Granger ! Votre potion doit reposer deux semaines, vous serez donc dispensée de cours de potions la semaine prochaine !

Puis, il murmura:

- Pourriez-vous venir me voir dans mon bureau, s'il vous plait?

Surprise, elle accepta tandis que son professeur prévenait ses élèves:

- Je reviens dans quelques minutes. Restez sérieux.

Il emmena Hermione dans son bureau et sembla chercher quelque chose dans son tiroir. Finalement, il en sortit une grosse fiole qu'il tendit à Hermione.

- Pourriez-vous donner ceci à Remus? C'est... C'est une potion énergisante parce qu'il est... Fatigué...

- Professeur, je sais que Remus est un loup-garou. C'est une potion tue-loup, je suppose? renchérit Hermione en examinant le contenu de la fiole.

- Oui, répondit Slughorn, mal à l'aise. Vous êtes vraiment brillante, miss Granger. Vous pouvez partir.

Hermione mit la fiole dans sa poche, sortit du bureau et attrapa son sac. Elle surprit le regard jaloux que Ron posa sur elle et lui fit un sourire d'encouragement. Puis, elle sortit de la salle de cours.

Elle décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc pour se changer les idées. Elle était heureuse: pendant deux semaines, elle n'aurait plus à penser à cette fichue potion ! Plus de tension, plus d'acharnement. Les cheveux au vent, elle sourit. Elle alla s'asseoir au bord du lac et regarda l'horizon. Pendant près de vingt minutes, elle resta ainsi, ne pensant à rien. Mais le vent devenait glacial et elle dut rentrer au château pour se réchauffer. Hermione décida d'aller voir Remus pour lui donner sa potion; elle savait qu'il ne donnait pas cours à cette heure. Elle monta au premier étage et s'arrêta devant la salle de défenses contre les forces du mal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus l'avait accueillie dans son salon et lui proposait un thé, qu'elle accepta avec joie. Elle était frigorifiée et fut soulagée de voir que son professeur avait allumé un feu.

- Il fait froid dehors, n'est-ce pas? s'enquit Remus en revenant de la cuisine.

Il luit tendit sa tasse de thé et s'assit, comme à son habitude, à l'autre bout du canapé.

- Très froid. Je n'ose pas imaginer le temps qu'il fera en janvier...

Elle but une longue gorgée de thé qui la réchauffa considérablement, et ajouta:

- Comment allez-vous, Remus?

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire poli et répondit:

- Je vais plutôt bien.

- La pleine lune approche, non? demanda Hermione.

Remus approuva d'un signe de tête et ajouta:

- Comment le sais-tu?

- Le professeur Slughorn m'a chargée de vous remettre ceci, confessa-t-elle en sortant la fiole de sa poche.

Elle la lui tendit.

- Une potion tue-loup? murmura-t-il, indécis. Mais je ne lui ai rien demandé... C'est vraiment très gentil de sa part !

Hermione sourit. Remus passerait une pleine lune tranquille, ce mois-ci. Après quelques instants de silence, et malgré les promesses qu'elle s'était faites, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avouer:

- J'ai peur, Remus.

Ce dernier posa son regard sur elle et comprit:

- Les suicides de masse? Les disparitions?

Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Son professeur lui adressa un sourire contrit.

- N'y pense pas, conseilla-t-il.

- Mais c'est impossible de ne pas y penser ! s'exclama Hermione, désespérée. Après tous les sacrifices qu'on a faits, les nés-moldus sont encore en danger... Moi y compris.

- Tu te sens en danger? demanda Remus.

- Un peu, oui. Et j'ai peur de ce qu'il se passe en dehors de Poudlard...

Remus resta songeur pendant quelques minutes.

- Peut-être que... commença-t-il, hésitant.

Hermione l'encouragea à continuer d'un signe de tête.

- Tu te souviens qu'en troisième année, j'avais donné à Harry des cours particuliers pour qu'il puisse se défendre contre les détraqueurs?

- Oui, répondit-t-elle.

- Je pourrais peut-être te donner des cours du soir pour t'apprendre quelques sortilèges de défense que tu ne connais pas, proposa-t-il.

Hermione trouva l'idée très bonne, ce qui sembla rassurer Remus.

- Que penses-tu d'un cours par semaine? demanda-t-il.

- Ce serait parfait.

- Alors, disons mardi prochain à vingt heures dans mon bureau? suggéra-t-il.

- D'accord, accepta Hermione en souriant.

L'idée d'apprendre de nouveaux sorts mit Hermione de bonne humeur pour le reste de la journée.

**Voilà pour les deux chapitres de retard, et encore désolée.**

**Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir : qu'en pensez-vous ? D'après vous, pourquoi il y a des suicides de moldus ? Le caractère d'Hermione est-il fidèle ? Que pensez-vous de Remus ? Y a-t-il des éléments qui vous dérange ? Mon style d'écriture vous plaît-il ? Désolée pour ce bombardement de questions, mais j'ai tellement d'appréhension quand je poste ^^'**

**Merci d'avance pour vos réponses :)**


End file.
